Transformers Prime:The Girl and the Autobot
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Optimus thought he reunited with a close human being, but then he found out the girl isn't the one Optimus hoped to be. Alexis had to be part of the team, but she is a fighter herself like someone certain. When time goes by, the Decepticons wanted Alexis dead to make Optimus weak, but the Autobot Leader won't let his new human friend be harmed at all costs...
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: For those of you who had never heard of my FC, Hope Simmons (she is a Psyche Warrior), read my TF fics that are Bayverse, so you will not be too confused. This is my first time doing a TFP fic with my new FC. Thanks for reading and enjoy!***

* * *

***Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival***

* * *

In the city of Jasper, in Nevada, Jack Darby was at his home relaxing from school before going to base, and Arcee was busy in patrol with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Jack then noticed the truck and a car arrived next door. He heard that there are new neighbors moving in next door. He would want to meet the new neighbors, but he wanted to wait for his mother, June, to arrive home from work. He looked out the window to see a man and a young teenage girl coming up to the house with boxes as the people who came with them help the rest of the boxes. The girl turned back to see the street with a small frown. Jack couldn't see her well because she had a hood on. She seemed to be either 14 or so. She went inside the house with the box in her arms. Jack turned away from the window and lay back on his bed and sighed.

* * *

The next morning, school began and Jack got in his class, but then he noticed the girl he saw yesterday in her desk that's next to his desk. The girl is wearing a dark red shirt over the black long sleeve shirt, blue shorts, striped tall socks, and red converse. Her brown hair is in a long, low ponytail. Jack sees her eyes narrowed to him, her eyes are jade green.

"Um, hi there. I'm Jack Darby. I...live next door to you." Jack said with a smile by sitting in his desk as the girl stares at him in silent. "What's your name?"

"...Alexis May." The girl finally replied. Her voice sounds shy and...down. Jack frowned a bit at her.

"So...what grade are you in?" He asked, wanting to know more about her. Alexis turned to him.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I just want to get to know you a bit, that's all." Jack said.

"I'm in 9th grade. I'm 14 years old, and I just moved here from New York." Alexis said. "So, there's all your answers, Jack. Nice talking to you." Jack watched her in silent as Alexis writes her notebook. This teen seemed troubled and got an attitude towards Jack. But, she could be giving attitude to anyone else.

"Do you have any friends back at your old home?" Jack asked. Alexis nodded a bit. "Well, you know you're not alone, right? Since you moved here in Jasper, I could be your new friend. I have other friends who would love to hang out-"

"Look, it's nice of you to offer me some friends, but...I don't want any friends." Alexis said by giving Jack the eye.

"With that attitude of yours, you won't be having any." A female voice said. Jack and Alexis looked up and saw Miko coming by. "I know how you feel, new girl, I'm from Tokyo and moved here, but it wasn't so bad here. Trust me, you will love it here. We'll get along just fine." Alexis rolled her eyes at her and went back to writing. Miko sighed and sat by Jack. "What's with her?" She whispered. Jack shrugged, and the class begins.

* * *

*Nemesis*

"Lord Megatron, you must come see this!" Knock Out says as he looks at the screen. The leader of the Decepticons came over and saw a signal on screen. It's not an Autobot, or a Decepticon, it's something else and familiar to Megatron. His red optics grew wide in shock.

"...Impossible!" He says in a whisper. "...Psyche."

"A what?" Knock Out asks.

"How could a Psyche Warrior like her could be all the way out here?" Megatron asks. "Ground bridge us to the city, Soundwave!" He ordered. Knock Out came to his leader.

"Lord Megatron, may I join you and see this...'Psyche' that you are mentioning?" He asked. "Though, I do not know what it is."

"You will soon meet her, Knock Out. Very soon..." Megatron said with evil smirk, revealing his fangs.

* * *

Alexis walked out of the doors of the school and meet up with Jack and Miko again, but they are with the boy who is shorter than them. He is known as Raf.

"Alexis, do you wanna go get burgers with us?" Miko asks with a smile. "We thought it will be fun if you join us." Alexis turned to them in annoyance.

"You've been trying to make friends with me all day! Won't you give it a rest?!" She snapped, making the three kids jump. Raf went behind Jack. Miko snarled at Alexis. Before she could speak, she saw a red car coming up towards Alexis in full speed. Jack cried out and pushed Alexis out of the way before the car could run her over. Alexis and Jack sat up on the street with groans.

"What was that?!" Alexis cried out as the red car was facing her. "Why is the dude trying to run me over?!" Jack realized the car is Knock Out. He told Alexis to run from him as Miko and Raf came to her. Miko pulled confused Alexis away to run down the sidewalk to hide from Knock out. Jack took out his phone to call Arcee for help as Knock Out drove pass him in full speed.

The kids ran off as quickly as they could from Knock Out. Alexis turned her head back to see him coming up fast. Then the car transformed, which made Alexis scream and run faster.

"The girl is heading your way, Starscream!" Knock Out says. "Catch her!"

"Alexis, run to the warehouse!" Raf cried out. "We'll get help!"

"Hide!" Miko shouted. Alexis ran towards the warehouse. What's going on here? Who's that giant red robot? Just then, a jet above her transformed and got in front of her before she could get inside the warehouse. She screamed and backed away from Starscream who grinned evilly at her. He chuckled as Alexis fall on her bottom and crawled backwards.

"Surprised to see us, Psyche? It's been quite some time since we last seen each other, and we do miss you." He says coming towards her.

"What're you talking about?" Alexis asks in fear. "We've never met!" Starscream stares at her, and he puts his long pointy finger under the girl's chin.

"Don't try to fool me, Hope! You have come back for Prime and the Autobots!" Alexis pulled away to back away from him, but she felt something behind her, she stood up and gasped as Knock Out smirked at her.

"Hello, Psyche. I've heard about you from Megatron himself. And speaking of which..." He says. Alexis turned around and saw Megatron appearing.

"Long time no see, Hope Simmons. I've missed you." He says with a dark chuckle. Alexis felt her body shaking. "Hahaha. I can see you shaking, little one. I'm surprised to see you come all the way, but I am so glad to see you again."

"...Y-you mistook me for someone else!" Alexis spoke. "I'm not-" Megatron was shot by someone. Alexis gasped and started to run off but tripped. Starscream was about to grab her, but he was thrown. Alexis backed away and saw more robots fighting against the ones who try to take her away. One is red and blue fighting against Megatron. Alexis noticed the the other three robots fighting Knock Out and Starscream. Alexis panted heavily as she watched the robots fight, and her vision was getting blurry, and everything turned black...


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: You're Not Her...***

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She needs to recover."

"Ratchet, how is she?"

"Man, I never thought she could come all the way here! Can't wait to meet her when she wakes up!"

"Shh! You guys, she's waking up!"

When Alexis slowly opened her eyes, she sees big figures around her, but she sees Jack, Raf, and Miko beside her. As her vision clears, she sat up and held her head. What happened to her?

"You okay, Alexis? How are you feeling?" Raf asked. Alexis turned to him, but noticed the giant robots around her. She didn't make a sound when she backed away, but fell on the floor. She hears beeping sounds near her. Bumblebee gently picked her up to help her stand. "Bee says 'Don't be afraid. It's us.'" Raf said.

"I know. I can...understand him somehow." Alexis replied by looking at Bumblebee.

"Thank Primus, you're okay, Hope." Ratchet said as he came to her. "But, why did you come all the way here? And you could've been hurt out there! You're lucky we got your signal!" Alexis blinked a few times. Now they mistook her for someone else they know.

"Wait, you know her?" Miko asks. "Jack told me she moved to town next door to him."

"Yeah." Raf said with a nod.

"Humans, this is the one, and the only, Hope Simmons." Ratchet said with pride, gesturing the confused Alexis. "She is a Psyche Warrior, and a strong one. She fights with us for quite some time, but since we have to go separate ways, Hope had to be remained in Washington as we Autobots have to go elsewhere."

"Hope Simmons?" Jack asked. "But, this girl...her name is Alexis May." The Autobots face each other in silent and confusion. Ratchet stares at Alexis.

"But...we have her signal and..." He started. The truck drove in and transformed. Optimus Prime came up to his team and noticed the human children. He kneeled down to see Alexis there. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Hope." He said. Alexis shuts her eyes in annoyance. Optimus frowned a bit at her. "...Is something wrong?"

"I'm not who you think I am." Alexis said. "I'm just a normal girl who just moved from New York and-"

"She's the wrong human, Optimus." Ratchet said. Optimus scanned Alexis, and then he stood up with a frown.

"...You're not her." He finally said. "But, you are...a Psyche. Did you not know about that?" Alexis shrugged a bit.

"I don't know if I am or not. All I know is that I'm just a normal human being." Alexis said. "Sorry that I'm not someone you thought I am, but I'm not. Still, thanks for saving me from back there." Optimus turned away and went to the hallway to get to his berth.

"Optimus?" Arcee called, but the leader is gone. Alexis sighed and crossed her arms. Bumblebee beeped sadly. Alexis seemed to understand him like Raf.

"What do we do with her now?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet. "She knows we're here and the Cons will be after her again. She has to be with us from now on."

"Another human with us?!" Ratchet snapped. "Three is enough!" Arcee came up to Ratchet with a glare.

"Alexis here is not human. She's a Psyche, and we know it." She told him. "We mistook her, and the Cons did the same thing. Whether you like it or not, Alexis is one of us now." Ratchet sighed in annoyance, hating the idea of bringing a wrong human being inside. Alexis came up to Arcee with concern.

"I have to be remained here for my whole life?!" She asks. "What will my dad say about it?" The elevator door opened and there is a man in a suit. Agent Fowler came in after hearing the news, but wasn't told that there is a mistake. He smiled at Alexis.

"So, you're the one that Prime cares about the most, huh? Welcome to base, Hope." He said. Alexis turned away with a look.

"I'm not Hope! Okay?!" She says.

"What? But Prime told me-" Agent Fowler started.

"Wrong human, wrong Psyche." Ratchet said. "Still, she will have to be with us since she witnessed everything, and she will be trained since she doesn't know she is a Psyche."

"What?! You mean to tell me that this girl is not Hope Simmons?!" Agent Fowler cried out. "Are you certain it's not her?!"

"No." Bulkhead said calmly. "The Cons were the ones who mistook her before we do."

"From now on, Alexis stays with us. We let her close ones know that she will be safe by our hands." Arcee said. Bumblebee beeped in agreement. So, Agent Fowler understood, disappointed about the misunderstanding of Alexis.

* * *

Alexis was dropped off by Optimus who never spoke to her on the way over from the base. When Alexis tried to say something, Optimus only puts on the radio for her to listen to than rather listen to her talking. He's still upset about the misunderstanding.

"So...I will see you tomorrow after school?" Alexis said.

"You will be riding with Bulkhead and Miko when you leave the school grounds, Alexis." Optimus said. "Smokescreen will return by tomorrow to be your guardian."

"I said I'm sorry, okay?!" Alexis said. "I just have this face. People have look alikes around." She can hear Optimus huffed a bit. "Okay. Fine, have it your way. I'm trying to be reasonable, but you don't care. I guess I can't be friends with a leader of the Autobots. I don't want any friends." Alexis walked away from the semi truck. So Optimus drove away.

"She is not Hope. Primus, why does she look like Hope? And how could she be a Psyche?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Psyche Profile***

* * *

Alexis sat with Jack, Miko, and Raf during lunch time in school. They insisted her to join them, so Alexis accepted the offer since she will be with them because of yesterday. She took a bite of the ham sandwich. She felt the three kids staring at her. She turned to them and swallowed the food down.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...welcome to the club." Jack said. "You know, from yesterday?"

"Oh. Thanks. Glad I could join in." Alexis said. "So...how long have you guys been in the base and know those bots, huh?"

"Months." Raf said with a smile. "We stumbled into them." Alexis blinked a few times. Raf continued. "When Bee and I met, we became close friends. We're like brothers to each other. At least you can understand him like me. No one but the Autobots, you and me could understand Bee. He lost his voice in battle in Cybertron, so Ratchet have to give him...a new one until then."

"As for Arcee and me, we're more like partners than family related." Jack said. "She's there for me whenever I need her."

"Me and Bulkhead were best friends til the very end!" Miko says with pride. "We love music and action!"

"You know, you should get along with the Autobots and they will grow close to you more. And I heard that Smokescreen will be your guardian instead of Optimus." Jack says. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Smokescreen was the nicest bot I've ever met. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Jack continued.

"I guess." Alexis says. "So, you guys don't know the girl that...Optimus thinks I am?" Jack, Miko, and Raf shook their heads in response. "What about Psyche? What does a Psyche do? How did I become one?"

"We honestly don't know." Raf said. "When we go to the base after school, we'll ask Ratchet. He seems to know what it is."

"Be warned! He is the control freak and a cranky one!" Miko said with a smirk. Alexis couldn't help but to smile in amusement. Her new friends are okay. The Autobots will be the same. She hopes that Optimus will grow to like her soon. It could possibly take some time for him.

* * *

Optimus stood by the window of his room alone, staring at the blue sky with a few clouds. He is still upset about yesterday. When he told Smokescreen that Alexis will be his responsibility, he wondered why, but Optimus didn't give him a real reason. Smokescreen doesn't mind about having a human partner, of course. The Autobot leader sighed deeply as he thinks about Hope...

"Primus, I've missed her and her brother..." He says to himself. "If only I could see them."

"We'll meet them again soon, Optimus." Ratchet's voice said from the doorway. Optimus didn't turn to face him. Ratchet sighed and came up to him. "The children will be here anytime. Do you want to face the new human Psyche?" He asked.

"She is not in my concern, Ratchet." Optimus says with a frown. "You are the one who will help her and train her with Bulkhead and Arcee."

"But, she may need your assistance as well." Ratchet told him. "I know she is not Hope, but, you will get along with her. Give the human a chance, Optimus. Isn't that what Hope would want? For you to protect those who need you?" Optimus turned his head to look at Ratchet in silent. "She's moved on in her home by now. But, she and Camron will never forget us. Our goodbye isn't our last. But, your guardian to her is finished." Ratchet explained. Optimus shuts his optics, and then opened them again.

"If we get along, I will decide to be her guardian, Ratchet. If not, Smokescreen will be hers. Understand?" He says. Ratchet nodded.

Bulkhead, Acree, and Bumblebee came in the base with the children. Alexis got out of Bulkhead with Miko and found Ratchet and Optimus came out. Alexis had her green eyes set on Optimus. He stared back at her in silent. By his surprise, she smiled at him. Smokescreen came in base in a hurry and transformed as the rest of the Autobots did.

"Sorry I'm late." He says. He focused on Alexis who turned to him. "So, you're the human I should be watching, huh?"

"Uh, I guess." Alexis replied with a shrug. "Optimus told me you're going to be my guardian." Smokescreen stared at her, and then at Optimus who gave him a nod in silent.

"It will be an honor, soldier." Smokescreen said with a smirk. "We can get along just fine! And I hear you're the Psyche! Do you what power you have in you?" Alexis is silent and turned to Ratchet who begin to scan her. The medic bot hummed in concern and he checked her body after he scanned.

"What did you find?" Arcee asked.

"The power is currently unknown." Ratchet says. "She never used it yet. Of course, she doesn't know she is a Psyche Warrior herself. She possibly couldn't heal or protect like Hope..." Optimus turned away to leave the Autobots. Alexis watched him in silent. Miko came to Ratchet.

"Speaking of her, who is she? And how long have you known her?" She asked. Ratchet turned to the screen with a sigh. The four human children waited for him to respond.

"Last year when we arrive..." Ratchet began. "We met Hope and Camron in Washington. Hope happens to be the very first Psyche we've ever met. Her power is to heal and protect other and herself. Optimus was very close to her, and Hope was like his own sparkling, same goes with Camron. When the year in a half came, we have to depart their home and come here to follow the Cons and find source of energon. Hope and Camron will not come with us, they have to be remain home, and Optimus promised them that he will someday return to see them again, and they will never make their goodbye as last..." Alexis listened hard to Ratchet. Sounds like Optimus doesn't like to leave Hope alone in Washington. They are very close to each other like father and daughter.

"So that's why he thinks I'm Hope?" Alexis asked. Ratchet made a nod. "But...why am I a Psyche like her? Why do I look like her?"

"Maybe you two are lost siblings?" Miko asked.

"No. They do not have the same DNA, Miko. Yet, I am wondering the same as you humans are. Alexis may look like Hope, but...they are different from each other." Ratchet replied. As Ratchet talks to the children, Alexis walked away to find Optimus down the hallways. She found him going to his berth, but she stopped him by running by and got in front of him.

"Optimus, can I talk to you?" She asked. Optimus looked down at her in silent and kneeled down to face her. "Listen, Ratchet told me everything about Hope. And...sorry about yesterday for giving you crap. I don't want you to be mad at me because I'm not...her." Alexis says. "So, let's just start over." She stuck out her hand towards him. "I'm Alexis May. Nice to meet you, Optimus Prime." Optimus blinked at her in silent, but he stuck out his finger for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you as well, Alexis." He said. "And I do accept your apology, young one. Welcome aboard." Alexis smiled at him. "Return to Ratchet, I will be with you shortly." Optimus said. Alexis nodded and walked away from him. Optimus watched her silent. She seems to be okay, not giving him a bad time to try his patients.

* * *

"She's the wrong human!" Megatron growled. "How could that human girl look like that Psyche?! And how could she possibly be one like her?!" Starscream and Knock Out watched their master pacing around the room. Soundwave came in with a report he recorded from base. Megatron listened to it and smirked. "So, her name is Alexis May. A new human recruit with the Autobots. And Optimus was in disappointment when he discovers that girl isn't who we thought she is." He said.

"Since she is the wrong human, there is no point of taking her now, is there?" Knock Out asks.

"Oh, her life will be spared...for now." Megatron replied. "She is the new pet of Prime. A new replacement of Hope. She is a Psyche, and may have some power in her that Hope may never have. We shall wait and see what it is. We do have her signal here after all..." Megatron turns to Soundwave. "Be sure you get more information of the girl, but do not reveal yourself." Soundwave made a bow and walked out of the room.

"Why does Soundwave have the good mission on...spying?" Knock Out asked.

"The girl has seen us, but not Soundwave. If you think about encountering her, I will rip out your spark..." Megatron warned the red Decepticon. Starscream made a sly look, as he was thinking.

* * *

Ratchet sets on the ground bridge for the Autobots. Before Optimus could transform, Alexis came up to him, wanting to join the patrol, but Optimus denies her to come along. After he left, Alexis was left alone with the kids and Ratchet.

"When am I going to get the action?" She asked.

"After you are trained, Alexis. You're not even close to ready to be out there with them to fight. You're the beginner, and you need to find your power inside you." Ratchet replied. "And don't even _think_ about sneaking around either!" Alexis rolled her eyes at him and decided to join Raf and Miko who were playing the race car video game.

"Wanna play?" Raf asks, handing her the controller. Alexis shook her head, wanting to watch him and Miko play the game. She sat next to Miko with a sigh. Jack came next to her with concern.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Miko said as Raf paused the game. "What's the prob?" Alexis stood up to leave them, so she can be in her new room. "Alexis? Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alexis said by disappearing the halls. She made it to her room and closed the door behind her. "Oh god..." She groaned as she collapse on the bed. "I didn't ask for this..." She rolled to her side and look at her sketchbook she brought. Taking the pencil, she began to draw. As she was drawing on her sketchbook, she started to think back of the time when she was in the orphanage years ago as a baby. She didn't get adopted until she was 8, and her father loved her like she is his real daughter. But the painful story from she was told of her real parents echoed in her mind...her parents are...

"Alexis?" Miko's voice called from outside the door. Alexis looked up and told her to come in as she continued her drawing. Miko came in with a can of soda. "Hey, I got you a can of soda. You thirsty?" Alexis took the can and opened it.

"Thanks." Alexis said by taking the sip as Miko sat next to her. "When does the Autobots come back?"

"Why? You're worried about Smokescreen?" Miko asks. "He comes in one piece-"

"No. Just...Optimus." Alexis said. "When Ratchet told us about the girl I look like, I just...I just feel bad for Optimus. I can tell he misses the girl."

"Oh." Miko said. She looked over to the drawing that Alexis is working on. It's the drawing of a cartoon bunny eating a carrot. "Wow. That's really good! You should show it to the others! I'm sure Optimus would like your talent!"

"I guess. I've been drawing since I was a kid. I take art classes in school, and music classes. I wanted to practice singing, but...I don't have the voice of it." Alexis said. Miko looked at her with a smile.

"We could do karaoke sometime! And I love music! I play guitar with Bulkhead." She said. "Speaking of music, you took music classes right? What do you play?"

"The flute, the violin, and the piano." Alexis said. "But, does Optimus like music?" Miko shrugged. "Hmm. When he gets back, I should...lighten him up a bit with music."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Music of the Night***

* * *

Bumblebee and Alexis came out from the training room with Bulkhead. Since Alexis is a Psyche, she will have to be strong, but she is a fighter herself. She can punch and kick twice as hard. She is tough for a young teen. Bumblebee beeped to Alexis in a neutral tone.

"My...dad taught me how to fight. Not karate, but like boxing and stuff like that." Alexis replied to him. "I may be small to you, but I am strong like you." Bulkhead laughed a bit.

"Sounds like Optimus." He said. Alexis blinked at him. "Humans may be small, but they are strong. And you had it all, girl! I like how you beat the scrap out of the punching bag! You could really give a Con a punch or kick!" Alexis laughed at him. Optimus watched and listened to them from the corner. Smokescreen came to Alexis and the two bots to chat with them. Smokescreen then kneeled down to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, wanna go for a ride with me? I'm not busy." Smokescreen asked with a smile. Alexis shrugged a bit, but she accepted as Smokescreen transformed. Before she could get inside, Optimus stopped her by calling her name gently. She turned to look up at him in silent.

"Just remember to stay with Smokescreen at all times. Do not try anything foolish." He warned her.

"I won't. Promise." Alexis said with a nod and went in the passenger seat and Smokescreen drove off with her. Optimus watched in silent. Arcee came beside him along with Bulkhead.

"You worry too much, Optimus." Arcee said. "If you really want to be her guardian, why don't you just say so to her?"

"She couldn't say no to that." Bulkhead said. "You two need to bond more. Every time she is around, you just keep your space."

"I am not avoiding her, Bulkhead. I wanted to know the reason why she looks like..." Optimus trailed off. "Never mind. I want to be sure she is safe with Smokescreen. The Decepticons know who she is and will hunt her down."

"Smokescreen will always contact us, or we check on screen where Ratchet is working on like always." Bulkhead exclaimed. Optimus didn't say a word. He transformed and left the base. Arcee and the others didn't stop him or ask where he is going. Bumblebee beeped in worry.

"Never see him look this worried." Ratchet said. Arcee shrugged. "He'll come around to her soon. He'll be her guardian."

* * *

Smokescreen dropped off Alexis of the night. As soon as she came inside the house, her adoptive father, Charles, was sleeping on the couch, snoring a bit. Alexis smiled a bit and went up to her room. She sets her stuff down on her bed and saw her guitar laying against the wall across from her. She remembered someone told her that her father gave it to her before he died while she was at the orphanage. Her parents left everything for her...

_'Maybe I could try to sing while playing a song...' _Alexis thought as she grabbed her guitar. She hardly plays it anymore, but she had to keep it for her real father. When she plays the melody, she took a deep breath and started to sing as she plays.

_"The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin, _  
_So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill._  
_Meet me where the snow mount flows, _  
_It is there, my dear, where we will begin again. _  
_Skipping stones, braiding hair. _  
_Last year's antlers mark the trail." _

Little did she know, there is a red semi truck driving by her house until it stopped after hearing her voice. Optimus listened carefully, and he realized it's Alexis's voice! He's by her new house. He never knew her entirely, but never expected to hear her sing. She sounds so...sweet. Like Hope's voice. Optimus shuts his lights off and wanted to listen to Alexis's song.

_"Take us back, oh, take us back. _  
_Oh, take us, take us back."_

Her voice...it sounds so...sad. Optimus knew it. If only he could figure out what the song that Alexis is singing is meaning for. Maybe something happened?

_"I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth. _  
_He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound, _  
_A lonesome creeks and moans of empty houses, _  
_Are songs of like fallen rain. _  
_Windblown buildings, muddy ground, _  
_The strength of water can sink a man." _

Alexis felt a tear drop on her bed as she plays her guitar and continued to sing. She is completely unaware that Optimus is outside listening to her in truck form. She wiped her tears away.

_"Take us back, oh, take us back. _  
_Oh, take us, take us back." _

"Primus, tell me..." Optimus said through the radio as he listened. "Why does Alexis sounds so sorrow in that sweet voice of hers?"

_"When the higher hills have turned blue, _  
_And the waves are lapping where the children grew. _  
_All that we have know will be an echo,_  
_Of days when love was true, _  
_Muted voices just beyond... _  
_The silent surface of what has gone."_

Alexis finished the song and put down her guitar and came by the window and found a truck sitting out there by her house. The headlights came on and drove off. Alexis figured it was Optimus out there, but outside her house? Why? Unless he heard her sing. Alexis felt embarrassed now. Did she sing that bad?

"Geez, he's going to say something about it tomorrow." She says to herself. She left her room to meet her father downstairs to wake him up.

Optimus drove his way back to base. He couldn't stop thinking about the song, and Alexis's voice. He enjoys it, but doesn't like the sad tone in it. It means something to her, but the song reminds Optimus of something he knew for years. He should have a talk with Alexis tomorrow after she came from school.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Sorrow***

* * *

Alexis was sitting on the couch eating cereal for breakfast before getting ready for school. She hears coughing from upstairs. Charles came down all dressed up for work, holding a tissue over his mouth. Alexis turned to face him and noticed there's blood on the tissue. Charles puts the tissue in his pocket as he walked in the kitchen. He's been coughing since last night and it keeps Alexis up all night to take care of him, but Charles insists her to sleep on the school night. Alexis got up to went to see her adoptive father standing by the sink.

"...Are you sure you're okay, dad? I can have a day off and take care of you." She said. Charles shook his head at her.

"No. I'm fine. Just...get ready for school. You're gonna be late..." He said by drinking water. Alexis didn't a say to him, but she did as she was told by leaving the kitchen. She closed her door behind her and sighed a bit. She's worried about her father. Something will happen if she couldn't do anything to help him get better.

Jack was outside waiting for Alexis to come out, so they could get to school together. Just as soon as Alexis walked out, she had a frown on her face. Jack watched her walk on the sidewalk, passing by him and his house without making an eye contact. Jack knew something was wrong. But, he decided not to ask about it, it could make Alexis mad.

* * *

"You are clearly starting to be obsessed with the girl! Why don't you just be her guardian already?!" Ratchet said. Optimus glared at him a bit. "We've talked about this, and you know it. Alexis is _not_ Hope!"

"I know, Ratchet!" Optimus snapped. "She is not Hope! But, why does she look like Hope?! The same face...same hair...they can sing for feelings...and they are both Psyches..." Ratchet sighed a bit.

"They are not related, my friend. Different human beings. And Alexis isn't a clone either. She is 100% human and Psyche." He told the leader. "If you really want, I will scan her again when she gets here after school." Optimus shook his head at him and wandered down the halls to get to his berth. Bulkhead came beside Ratchet, watching Optimus leaving the room.

"What's going with him?" He asked.

"He still thinks Alexis is Hope." Ratchet replied by turning to the screen. "Ever since the girl got here, Optimus couldn't stop talking about her looking like Hope too much."

"I may not have met her, but...I would know the big difference." Bulkhead said. "Alexis is a great kid, but...I bet Hope is, too. Alexis may not be her, but I am sure that she will grow very strong for us...especially Optimus." Ratchet made a nod and shuts his optics. The elevator opened and Agent Fowler came in, but he was on the phone with someone. Ratchet and Bulkhead watched him in silent, Agent Fowler sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I will be on my way. Thank you for calling, June." He said and hung up the phone. He looked at Ratchet and Bulkhead. "...Where is Prime?"

"Did something happen?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is one of the children injured?" Ratchet asked. "Is it Alexis?"

"Nothing happened to them. But...Alexis's father..." Agent Fowler trailed off as he sees Optimus coming with concern. "Prime, I need you to take me to the hospital. And I am sure that Alexis needs your support and comfort." He said. Optimus didn't say a word. Something happened.

* * *

Alexis was by Charles' bedside where he is sleeping. She held his hand, watching him sleep. She got a call while she was in school, and she had to get to her father right away. He's been coughing up blood all day, and his workers have to take him in. June came in with Agent Fowler and Optimus who is in holoform. Alexis looked up at June, wanting to know the news, which she hoped to be good news.

"Your...father..." June said in an uneasy tone. "Aren't you aware that he's been sick for months?"

"I know that. I've been...taking care of him since..." Alexis replied. "Why?"

"I'm sorry to say this to you, sweetie, but...your father didn't have much time...he's been losing a lot of blood and..." June paused for a minute as Alexis's started to have tears in her eyes. Optimus watched her in silent. Alexis lowered her forehead on the bedside and sobbed silently, still holding Charles' hand.  
Optimus waited outside the room in the hallway with Agent Fowler as June and Alexis are with Charles. After being told that Alexis was adopted by Charles, he wondered what happened to Alexis's family, and her past. She is a very troubled teen, like Hope was before. Optimus remembered the song that Alexis was singing the night before. It means something of her past.

"Seems like she will be living...with you." Agent Fowler said, breaking the silence. Optimus made a nod. "She does have a room, correct?"

"Yes." Optimus finally spoke. "And for her father's sake, I will be taking care of her. Just like...how I did with Hope and Camron before." Then, June came out and keep the door halfway open. She told Optimus and Agent Fowler that Alexis needs to be alone with her father. As soon as she went down the halls, Agent Fowler watched Optimus peeking through the doorway to watch Alexis sitting by her father's side in tears. Anytime, Charles' life will be gone. Optimus turned away a bit, waiting for the moment to get inside with Alexis.  
Alexis sniffed a bit and listened to the faint beeps of the medical machine. Her adoptive father is dying, her only adoptive family member is dying. What could she do now afterwards? She had nowhere to turn, but the Autobot base. If she had to live with Optimus and the others, then her life will change forever...again.

"Dad...why won't you let me...take care of you today?" Alexis asked in a whisper. "...Did you want to die?" Not waiting for an answer, Alexis noticed a note under her father's pillow. She took it and there is a name. It's not for her...it's for Optimus. "...Dad...you...know what's gonna happen to you?" Alexis asked. Now, she started to hear an endless beeping sound. Alexis shook head, holding her father's hand, begging him not to die just yet. He hears someone coming in, she narrowed her eyes to see Optimus coming beside her in silent, lowering his head. "...Here." Alexis gave him the note. "I...can't read it. He wrote it for you..."

"Alexis..." Optimus spoke. "I'm sorry for your loss." Alexis sobbed a bit. "He loves you like you are his real daughter." Optimus said, making Alexis look up at him in silent. "Agent Fowler and June told me everything. You don't need to be ashamed of it. You're not the only one who had lost everything." Optimus told her. Alexis turned away from him in silent. "I will...be waiting in the halls. Anytime you're ready." Optimus walked out of the room with note in his hand. He opened it and started to read it.  
_'Optimus, in case anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Alexis. Ever since Agent Fowler told me that she will be part of your team, I knew you would be honored to take her under your care. She has no one to turn to but you and the Autobots. I guess you should know about her lost family... When Alexis was a baby at three months, her parents crashed by the bridge and fell in the river, they never survived. Alexis was put in the orphanage for years until I took her as my daughter that I dreamed of having. So, I don't want her to waste her life taking care of me when I have the disease, and I knew my life comes to a fate. Please, take care of Alexis... Treat her like she is your daughter. Tell her I love her very much, and be strong for me.  
- Charles.'_  
Optimus clenched the note as he shuts his eyes in silent. He knew he had to take care of Alexis. She will have to be his new daughter figure, and she will be the replacement of Hope. Optimus may not like the idea of "replacement", but he had no other choice.

"You alright, Prime?" Agent Fowler asks as he came by. "How is she holding up in there?" Optimus shuts his eyes again and shook his head. Agent Fowler sighed and crossed his arms. "He died...didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, Agent Fowler. Alexis is in deep sorrow, but will be out in a moment." Optimus said. "Her father requested me to take Alexis under my care in base. Like she is my new...sparkling figure. Like Hope...a replacement."

"Prime, Alexis is not a replacement. Alexis has nowhere to go and-" Agent Fowler stopped as the door opened and Alexis came out of the room in tears. "Alexis? You alright?"

"...My dad's gone." Alexis replied. Agent Fowler came to her and embraced her in support.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Alexis." He said. "I bet your father was a great man." Alexis nodded and sniffed a bit.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked. "Am I gonna stay in the base with you and the bots?" Agent Fowler nodded at her. "...Okay. I guess...I should go back home and...pack some of my things."

"Optimus and I will take you. I'll give you a hand there." Agent Fowler said. "But, let's wait for June." Alexis nodded and sat on the floor, hugging her legs, and set her chin on her knees. Optimus watched her and hid the note in his pocket and stood by her with Agent Fowler.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the base that night, and the kids didn't even play the games or play music. Raf was on his laptop, Miko sat on the couch with Jack. Ratchet was by the screen, waiting for a call from Optimus or anyone. Bumblebee beeped in question.

"No. Neither of them called yet." Ratchet said. "They could be still at the hospital, or maybe they are on their way over. They've been gone all day."

"Something must've happened." Arcee said. "Could they be captured by the Cons?"

"If they did, Optimus or Agent Fowler would contact us by then." Ratchet said. "Something about Alexis happened..." Before anyone could say a word, a horn was heard from the entrance. Optimus arrived and stopped by before he could transform. Agent Fowler and Alexis got out and step towards Ratchet and the others as Optimus transformed. Jack and Miko came down to see Alexis holding a suitcase and a backpack.

"Jack, Miko, Raf, help Alexis take her belongings to her room, please." Agent Fowler told them in a calm tone. The kids took the bags and followed Alexis to the halls. Ratchet watched the children leave, and he turned to Agent Fowler and Optimus.

"What happened? You've gone forever." He asked.

"Alexis's father passed away." Agent Fowler replied. Bumblebee beeped sadly. "So, Alexis will be living here with you all, and Optimus is chosen by Alexis's father to be her...new 'father'."

"Couldn't hurt for a human to live here with us." Arcee said. "Safer here than out there. The Cons know who she is, and may able to track her." Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

The children are in Alexis's room after bringing the stuff in, but Alexis told them that she will unpack herself. Just as Jack and Raf left, Miko stood there in silent to watch Alexis take out her blue laptop to place it on the desk. She didn't bring much from her home, only the belongings she needs. Such as clothes, electronics, and her guitar she brought with her.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Miko says. Alexis didn't face her or said a word. "Hope you like it here as your new home, Alexis. You're a lucky girl." Miko left her alone by closing the door. Alexis stared blankly at the floor, holding her clothes in silence. Silence filled in the room she is in. Then, she dropped her clothes and got on her knees and started to cry.

"Why?! Why does this have to happen?!" She cried out. "God, help me!"


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Attack of Decepticons/Star Saber***

* * *

After being dropped off in school one morning by Smokescreen, Alexis avoided Jack, Miko, and Raf in order to be alone the whole day. That is, until Jack's bully, Vince, came to her with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, red head?" Alexis asked with a tone in her voice. Vince chuckled at her attitude and watched her away from him.

"What's wrong, little orphan?" He taunted. "Did you get a new family already? I bet they are lame...like you and your bleeding 'daddy'." Alexis stopped at her tracks and turn to him with a hatred snarl and made a fist. Vince made a step back with startled look on his face, and then Alexis punched him in the eye, making him fall back with agony. The teens turned and gasped when Vince was on the ground, holding his left eye. Jack, Miko, and Raf watched in horror, and looked at Alexis who walked away from the teens who watched her in silent. Jack followed her in the school building and got in front of her.

"Alexis, are you nuts? You could get in so much trouble!" He said. "I know he said some things, but you can't just-"

"He's right about one thing about me, Jack!" Alexis snapped. "I'm an orphan! Nobody gives a damn about it! I'm 14 years old, and now I'm living with alien robots! I don't care if I get in trouble or not, and I don't care if the Decepticons out there will come after me or not!" Jack stared at her in silent. After losing her father, Alexis was in pieces and cause the scene out there with Vince. Maybe Vince won't be able to bully her or anyone else anymore after being punched in the eye by a girl. Alexis passed Jack to get to her class before the bell rings.

"Never thought she could do that to him." Miko says. "Vince will now be so humiliated." Jack didn't reply to her. He's worried about Alexis being punished soon. He may not know what Optimus would do if he found out what happened. Maybe yell at her? Probably.

* * *

Above the Nemesis, Knock Out and Starscream watched the view of Jasper and found a city where the human school is. Knock Out smirked at the memory when he first met Alexis by almost run her over.

"She's a slippery one, Starscream. And she is nothing like that Psyche girl you and Lord Megatron mentioned many times before." He said.

"The master wants her. She is holding something that we must discover..." Starscream replied. "The girl may look like Hope, but she doesn't have the power to protect herself or the others. She is defenseless..."

"I would love to see the little human run like a little rabbit..." Knock Out said as he takes out his saw. Starscream chuckled evilly.

"She is the master's prey..." He says. "Optimus Prime won't stand a chance when we have the girl on our hands..."

* * *

After school ended, Alexis was sitting in the passenger seat of Smokescreen who picked her up. She also got suspended for punching Vince. When she sees his black eye, it's not pretty to look at. But, suspension doesn't make her worry or scare her one bit. When she told Smokescreen the story of this morning, he was shocked, but he doesn't like Vince who teases her like that, and he definitely remembered when he threw the burger at his window.

"I may not know about your punishment in school, but...how long will you be out of there until you go back?" Smokescreen asked.

"A week." Alexis replied. "But, that doesn't matter. I'm too different there, and I don't care."

"Nothing's wrong with different, kid." Smokescreen said. "When I joined the team before you arrived, I feel different among them, but they know I am one of them. I just wanted to make Optimus proud. Everyone wants to make him proud, you know, he'll be happy."

"He's not happy when I'm around." Alexis said. "Now, I'm stuck with him for life." She hears Smokescreen sigh a bit. She turned to the window, not wanting to talk anymore. As they were on their way to the base, Alexis noticed a certain red car driving towards the road next to her, but far away. She realized the car is Knock Out. "Smokescreen, look. There's Knock Out!" She told the Autobot who instantly made a halt.

"Does he notice us?" He asked. "If he does, we can ditch him and we'll find you a safer area."

"No. He's just...driving out there alone." Alexis says, watching the red Decepticon disappearing by the cliffs that leads to the woods that's on the other side of Jasper. "Should we...follow him? Who knows what he is up to?"

"I don't know about that." Smokescreen said. "I have to bring you to base and tell Optimus that-"

"Smokescreen, you love action, don't you? I do! So, let's have some action together for the first time. You are my guardian who keeps me safe, and I can escape easily." Alexis said with a smirk. She hears the running engine.

"Alexis, you are speaking my language!" Smokescreen says he made a full speed, making holding on the seat with a shriek. "Hold on tight, Psyche! You're about to have your first fight with the Cons!" Alexis laughed a bit with him.

* * *

By the mountains, the Decepticons and the Insecticons were moving the boulders around after they found an item that is from Cybertron decades ago. Knock Out arrived and transformed to see the work. Then, one of the Vehicons called their master over to see a sword in the mountain, the handle is sticking out. Megatron wrapped his metal fingers around the handle, he pulled onto the sword, but it wouldn't budge. The leader of the Decepticons kept trying to pull, but to no avail, he shoots the mountain around the sword, but it wasn't destroyed.  
Alexis and Smokescreen way behind the Cons by the boulders. Alexis felt something strange in her body. She held herself with a grunt. Smokescreen looked down at her with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. I feel something in my body. It's like...a feeling reacting to something around." Alexis replied. She saw the handle of the sword in the mountain. "Hey, look. It...looks like a sword." Smokescreen's optics grew wide at the sight.

"It's not just a sword. It's a Star Saber." He said. Before Alexis could ask what it is, a sound of a load gun was heard from behind. She and Smokescreen slowly turned their heads to see three Vehicons there with their guns pointing at them. "...Scrap." Smokescreen growled.

"Well, well, well..." Knock Out says as he approaches with a smirk. "If it isn't Alexis and Smokescreen. Nice of you two to drop by..." Alexis glared at him.

"Touch me, I will scratch your red paint! I swear to god I will!" She said.

"Oohh. Feisty little human, aren't you?" Knock Out asked with a chuckle. Smokescreen shot one of the Vehicons and told Alexis to run. Alexis ran off in a flash. "Get here!" Knock Out yelled out. Alexis ran down the hill and head to the trees to hide from the Cons. Megatron heard gunshots, but then noticed Alexis running from the Insecticons.

"Leave her to me! Take the mountain to the Nemesis!" Megatron ordered as he transformed and flew up to follow Alexis to have a head start. Smokescreen kicked the Vehicon and he contacted Ratchet to get backup.

Alexis found a river with rocks on top. There is a cliff across from her. Alexis hopped on the rocks, trying not to fall in the river that is rapid, but then she saw a jet transformed on the cliff. It's Starscream. He chuckled at her.

"Hello, human. Nice to see you here." He said. "Are you all alone?" Alexis glared at him.

"You wish I'm alone!" She snapped.

"Oh? But, you are alone now..." Starscream said with a smirk. Alexis looked back, and side to side, but there is no escape from the Decepticon. "If you turn back, more Cons will find you." Starscream taunted. Then he was shot in the chest, Alexis turned back to see Smokescreen there.

"Keep running! I'll hold the punks off!" He told her. Alexis nodded and jump on each rock and climbed on the cliff and ran pass Starscream who groaned a bit.

* * *

Optimus and the other Autobots returned to base, but saw that Ratchet was talking to Smokescreen on the screen. When Optimus hears that Alexis was been chased, he couldn't help but to activate the ground bridge and ran right through it.

"Let's go!" Arcee says. She and the Autobots, but Ratchet, ran through the ground bridge.

"Bring Alexis in one piece!" Ratchet says and deactivated the ground bridge. "Why in the world would she be out there?"

* * *

Alexis tumbled down the hill, but then she was tripped by one of the rocks and rolled down the ground. As she sat up, a shadow towered her. She looked up and saw Megatron there, making a evil smirk, and his optics glow. Alexis slowly crawled back with a glare, which made Megatron laugh a bit.

"Hello, young one. It seems you come here to face your fears of me." Megatron said. "But your life will meet its fate..."

"You wish..." Alexis said in a low voice as she picked up the rock and throw it at Megatron's right optic, making him yell out in agony. Alexis got up ran off from him, but she was stopped when Megatron shot the tree by her to make it fall to block. But Alexis climbed over the tree and made a run for it. Megatron growled and ran after her as he tries to shoot her.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called out. "Capture the girl! She's heading towards the mountain!"

"You can't catch me, you big scrap!" Alexis yelled as she continues to run, trying to lose sight of him. She narrowed her eyes to find Smokescreen, but he is nowhere in sight. Where the heck is he? "Smokescreen! Where are you?!" Alexis called. Suddenly, she hears a horn from her right. She turned and saw a semi truck driving towards her. "Optimus?" Alexis asked as she stopped. Megatron began to shoot Optimus, but missed.

"Alexis, fall back, now!" Optimus' voice said. Alexis ran off, but noticed the Star Saber in the mountain being taken by the Nemesis. She turned back to see Optimus transformed and about to fight off Megatron, but he noticed Alexis there watching him, then at the mountain taken away. "Alexis! Run!" Optimus yelled. But, she doesn't listen.

"Look!" She says by pointing at the mountain. Optimus looked up and saw the Star Saber. "You must get that sword!"

"I want you to run, now!" Optimus ordered with a tone. "I will not say it again!" Again, Alexis never listens. She picked up a few rocks and begin to throw them at Megatron and at the other Decepticons who were about to capture her. Optimus pushed Megatron away and came towards the Vehicons and used his blade to stab them. Alexis was grabbed by Smokescreen and he took her away from the fight as Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee came to help their leader.

"Are you crazy?! He told you to run! Why didn't you run?!" Smokescreen as he placed Alexis down on the ground. "I should've just take you back to base so none of this happened!"

"But it did happen! We found that sword that Optimus and the others are looking for!" Alexis said with a look. "I'm trying to help-" Alexis was cut off when she spotted Optimus grabbing a hold of the Star Saber from the mountain, and then there is light. Alexis and Smokescreen watched in awe. Optimus fell off and landed on the ground which made an explosion, dust flying around. The Autobots and Alexis waited for Optimus to come out, and he held up a Star Saber that is shining brightly.

"I loosen it for him." Smokescreen says. Alexis looked at Optimus in silent who looked at the Star Saber, unaware that the mountain is rolling towards him.

"Optimus, watch out!" Alexis screamed. Instantly, Optimus sliced the mountain in a clean half. "...Holy cow..." Alexis says in amazement.

"Did he just...?" Bulkhead started, and Bumblebee beeped with a nod. Optimus looked up at the Nemesis where Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons are. He made a swing and the blue aura blade flew up towards the ship. Alexis then saw Optimus approaching her with a glare.

"I am very disappointed in you, Alexis. You nearly got yourself killed!" He told her in a low voice. Alexis gave him a glare in return. "Ratchet, bring in the ground bridge." Optimus said through the commlink.

"Optimus, this is my fault for bringing her here. I mean, she did-" Smokescreen started, but Arcee grabbed his arm to silence him.

"You're not off the hook either." She said. "You're her guardian and supposed to keep her safe! When she got in your head to get to the dangerous situation, you have to decline. You nearly put a human child -"

"I am not a child, Arcee!" Alexis snapped. "I'm 14! I can take care of myself!"

"Watch it, Alexis..." Arcee snarled.

"Easy, Arcee." Bulkhead said.

"God, why am I adopted by the robots like you?" Alexis asks as she crossed her arms. "I would be with human beings and have a normal life."

"I agree with you." Arcee said with a look. "But, we can't send you away to the streets or to anyone."

"Enough." Optimus said. "We continue this at the base." When the ground bridge appeared, Optimus told Alexis to go through first. He followed the Autobots from behind.

* * *

Ratchet watched his team returning with Alexis. He can see a furious look her face, and Optimus kept glaring at her.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Alexis, what you have done is foolish. If we haven't got there in time, you could've been killed!" Optimus says. "When I told you to run, you run! Never fight the Decepticons! They are no match for you!" Alexis turned to him with a look.

"They will be!" She said. "I'm a Psyche like all of you said! I can take care of myself! And besides, they never lay a hand on me!"

"You are not fully trained!" Ratchet told her. "We've lost so much, and we couldn't risk losing another!"

"Oh, I'm important now?" Alexis asked with a sarcastic tone. "That's no surprise." Optimus sets the Star Saber down and kneel down to face her.

"You are under my hands. From now on, you are stuck with us." He told her. "Go to your room, now. We will continue the conversation in the morning. It involves your punishment of being involved with the Decepticons, and disobeying my orders." Without hearing a word from Alexis, she huffed and walk pass him to get down to the hallway to get to her room.

"Optimus, the kid's hard to take care of. She's too stubborn, and she can't be trusted now." Arcee said. Optimus didn't say anything and held the Star Saber. He thought about Hope... He told Ratchet to activate the ground bridge. Without hesitating, Ratchet activated it and Optimus walk through it, leaving his team behind. Bumblebee beeped in worry.

"He probably needs to be alone for now." Arcee said. "I know Alexis was being a pain to him today."

"That girl was losing her mind." Ratchet said. "But...I cannot blame her after her father's passing." Bumblebee beeped sadly.

Alexis lays on her bed with tears in her eyes. She sobbed in her pillow. She didn't ask for this. Her adoptive father died last night, and she is stuck with the Autobots for life. She felt like she is in prison...


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Memories of Hope***

* * *

Optimus sat on the mountain, looking up at the full moon and the bright stars in the dark sky. Alexis is a very troubled teen, but she is trouble towards anyone but Optimus and the others. Optimus couldn't blame her, because Charles passed away and wanted him to look after Alexis. The leader of the Autobots sighed and shuts his bright optics.

"Primus, help me. The sparkling is part of my life now, and she is full of risk." He says to himself. "She is not Hope. She is nothing like Hope, but they look alike." Optimus opened his optics and look up at the full moon. He remembered last year when he and Hope are together in the fields to watch the full moon before Optimus leaves her state. He frowned when he remembered the times with her...

***Flashback***

_The semi truck pulled in the grassy fields, and the girl with blue eyes and long brown hair got out of the truck and look up at the full moon in awe. Optimus transformed and sat by her. Hope turned to him with a smile, but in her eyes, she is confused._

_"Hope..." Optimus says, looking at the girl with sad optics. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you. And...you must tell your brother about it when he returns from the drive with Bumblebee." Hope came up to him with a sad look in her eyes. Optimus sighed a bit. "We...must go on...on separate ways since the Decepticons have gotten to a state elsewhere. They never leave Earth, and...I do not want your life to be at risk if you continue fighting alongside us." He said. Hope lowers her head a bit._

_"...I know. I...kinda overheard you and Ratchet. I didn't want to believe it, but I know in my heart it's true." She said. "I don't want you or the Autobots to leave, but...I know you must protect Earth and the human race. I understand that, but...me and my brother will be alone and have a normal life. We still my aunt and uncle, and our grandfather in Arizona. But, you're our family too. You're like my father figure, Optimus, and I love you..." Optimus could feel he's going to have energon tears as he was listening to Hope. He lowered his hand down for her to climb on. He placed her on his left shoulder._

_"And I love you, Hope. You are like my own sparkling, and same as Camron. You two are important to me, and Sam is important to me as well." He said. "But, we will never forget each other. In my spark, you are always here." Hope smiled at him, a tear fell from her left eye. She wiped it away._

_"So...when...when are you and the others gonna leave?" She asked. Optimus shuts his optics, and then opened them again to look at Hope._

_"Tomorrow night. We all wanted to spend more time with you and your brother." He replied. "If it is our good-bye forever, I have a mission for you..."_

_"What? What is it?" Hope asked._

_"Protect your own world and the humans for me." Optimus told her. "You are the most powerful warrior I have ever encountered when we first met. If there are others like you, you will be a leader. Protect the humans, heal them with your power." Hope stared at him and made a nod._

_"...I promise you."_

***End flashback***

"If only I have the time to see you again, Hope. I've missed you..." Optimus says. "But, I could not let Megatron to take you away from me or your family." He stood up and transformed to return to base.

* * *

Alexis sat in her room with a look on her face. She kicked her stuffed bear away and went out of her room. She doesn't care if Optimus sees her out of her room or not. Alexis found Ratchet standing in front of the screen, and the rest of the Autobots stood around, waiting for Optimus' return. Alexis figured he went out for a drive after the argument. Alexis went up the catwalk and went over to the couch. Smokescreen noticed her and come over.

"Hey, how're you holding up, kid?" He asked. Alexis shrugged a bit in response. "Hey, don't blame yourself. It's...my fault for bringing you along. I'd be out of the team if you got...you know..." Smokescreen says, looking at the ground. Alexis turned to him and came to the bars to have a closer look at her guardian.

"I know. And...I'm sorry. But...my life was like hell. I have no family, and I'm here with you guys. But...Optimus is just..." She started when she hears Ratchet clearing his throat. She turned to him.

"Don't you start, Alexis. He is our leader, and you should be mouthing bad behind his back." He warned her. "And when he returns, you owe him the apology."

"He's right, Alexis." Arcee says coming over with Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. "Optimus has been through worse than you have. We've lost our home, and one of our comrades. Even he had to leave Hope behind. So, whether you like it or not, you are stuck with us and with Optimus!" Alexis didn't say anything and walk down the stairs. Bumblebee beeped at her with sorrow. Alexis looked at the yellow Autobot scout and patted his foot.

"Bee, you missed your friend back home too? And it's Hope's brother?" She asked. Bumblebee beeped and nodded. "I guess all of you guys are really that close to them, huh? But, I'm not like Hope except that I'm a Psyche like you said."

"You will be a great one like Hope." Arcee says with a small smile. "When your power is discovered, you will be just as strong." Alexis crossed her arms and look at the ground in silent. She doubted she will be a strong Psyche like Hope. And she couldn't impress Optimus if she couldn't step a foot out when the Decepticons are out.

"I would hear that from your leader." Alexis said. "I mean, it's nice to hear that you think I will be a great fighter someday, but...Optimus wouldn't think so. We couldn't get along. I was only trying to help and fight those Cons myself." She then walked away to get back to her room. Arcee sighed a bit.

"Stubborn little human." Bulkhead said. "After her father's death, she's really a mess."

"Can't blame her." Arcee said. "But, Optimus will do whatever he could to help her." The Autobots hear a noise coming in. A semi truck pulled in and transformed. Optimus came over to his team in silent, and he saw a Star Saber sitting by the catwalk. "You okay, Optimus?" Arcee asks.

"I am fine." Optimus says. "How is the human femme?"

"Well, she came out for a bit, and went back to her room." Smokescreen says. "She's still a mess." Optimus sighed a bit. He went over to the Star Saber and took it. "Anyways, glad that we retrieved the sword. Megatron couldn't even take it out."

"Only a Prime could retrieve the weapon such as the Star Saber." Ratchet said. Then, Optimus' optics glowed as he stares at the blade in silent. He told his team that he is receiving a message from Alpha Trion. Little did the Autobots know, Alexis listened as she is by the hallway. She watched Optimus looking at his Star Saber, and his optics glow. She had to admit that's the most beautiful sight to see his optics glow like that. She now hears Optimus saying that there are the Omega Keys hidden around to revive their world. Alexis felt her heart stopped when the Autobots are getting excited about their home planet will be rebuilt, but that could mean that the Autobots will be leaving Earth.

"No..." Alexis whispered. "I'll be...alone. Optimus is leaving me..."


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Key in Psyche***

* * *

After a bad night, Alexis woke up and got dressed to see the Autbots. She still couldn't believe that they have to leave Earth soon when the Omega keys are found. And the Omega Lock is in Cybertron. And last night after Alexis went to bed, one of the Omega keys is found in Egypt, and Optimus' Star Saber has been shattered to pieces. Alexis was mad at herself when she missed the action between Optimus and Megatron with their own sabers. Alexis looked at Optimus who was working on the computers to search more of the Omega keys. But, she didn't see Arcee or Bumblebee around the other Autobots.

"Hey, where's Arcee and Bee?" She asked Smokescreen.

"Out to look for the second Omega key. And me and Bulk will be looking for the third." He replied. "And, Alexis..." He lean down to face her with a serious expression. "I want to talk to you after the mission tonight. Is that okay with you?" He asked. Alexis smiled at him and nodded. Optimus narrowed his optics to see the two talking, but he doesn't want to have to be involved right now. When he hears his team having second thoughts about Cybertron, they did not want to leave their friends behind who are defenseless without their guardians, but Ratchet sure wants to return home. As for Optimus, however, he had to admit to himself that he doesn't want to leave Earth. He promised to take care of Alexis, and he doesn't want to leave his close friends from Washington. He couldn't stand to imagine Hope be devastated if Optimus leaves Earth.

"Hey Optimus." Alexis's voice called softly. Optimus didn't turn to her, but his optics were on her.

"What is it?" He asked. Alexis twiddled her fingers a bit.

"I...I just wanted to...let you know that...I am sorry about yesterday." She says. "I know you're only trying to protect me and all. I should've known better." Optimus turned his head to look at her in silent. Alexis stares at him, waiting for him to respond. "Optimus...?"

"I accept your apology." Optimus finally said. "But that doesn't mean you're out of the punishment I promise to give you. You understand?" Alexis nodded as she crossed her arms in defeat. She's still in trouble. "I've heard you're out of school for only a week for hurting a human, but...I cannot blame you for that." Optimus said. Alexis looked up at him in confusion.

"What? Why do you-"

"Smokescreen told me everything." Optimus says. "Jack's bully is the one who should be punished. He could not tell you that you are an orphan, because you are not to me." Alexis stares at him in silent. "You have me and the Autobots who care about you. We are family to you..." Optimus said.

"...Are you just saying that to make me feel better or are you being so serious?" Alexis asks, eyeing him. Optimus gave her a gentle smile.

"I swear in my spark, you are my family." He told her. Alexis smiled at him. Optimus watched her smile with his own smile. Her smile is so much like Hope's. Then, Arcee's voice was heard on Optimus' commlik.

"Optimus, activate the ground bridge now! Bumblebee and I have been injured. And Knock Out took the Omega key!" She said. Optimus activates the ground bridge. Alexis watched the ground bridge, and waited for Arcee and Bumblebee to return. After a few moments, they arrived with scratches and marks. Ratchet placed Bumblebee in the berth to recover as Arcee was being scanned.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Alexis asks the femme. Arcee sighed a bit.

"Knock Out happened." She replied. "I'm sorry, Optimus. Knock Out was there. Waiting for us."

"So, now what?" Alexis asked. "We just have to find another key so you call can go home?" The Autobots stared at her in silence. Bumblebee beeped a little. "What do you mean you guys have second thoughts? But, I heard you guys getting all excited and all. Now, you wanted to stay with us humans?" Bumblebee nodded as he beeped. Alexis turned to Optimus with a sad look in her eyes. "...So...you're staying too?" She asked.

"...I promised your father I will take care of you. I will never leave this planet. You are important to us..." Optimus replied. "I will never abandon you, Alexis. I promise." Alexis could feel tears coming up after hearing Optimus' words. All she could do is smile and ran up to his leg and embrace it. Optimus almost jerked in shock, but he smiled at her as he kneeled down and have his finger on Alexis's back. Ratchet frowned a bit and walked away in silent. He's the only one who wants to go back to Cybertron. He's really desperate to return to his world, away from annoying humans.

"Thank you, Optimus..." Alexis whispered as a tear fell from her eye. "You're a great friend." Optimus continues to smile at her.

"Wow. Never saw Optimus look this happy since he was with Hope." Arcee says. Bumblebee beeped in agreement. Bulkhead and Smokescreen smiled at the moment of Optimus and Alexis.

"Are you two done yet? We have to look for those-" Ratchet was interrupted by Optimus who stood up and raise his hand at him in silent.

"Ratchet, it's been decided. The Omega keys are no longer important. Alpha Trion may have wanted us to revive Cybertron, but I could not leave Alexis or anyone behind defenseless." He told him. Ratchet's optics grew wide.

"Optimus, we can always...text the humans." He suggested. "Alexis won't be..." He then looked at Alexis who gave him a glare. "What are you looking at me like that?"

"Didn't you say that you and the Autobots will train me so I can be strong?!" She asked. "Let the Decepticons have Cybertron! So they will leave us alone and we can have peace! If you leave Earth, Hope will never forgive you for that..." Ratchet had his mouth open in shock, but he closed it when Optimus spoke.

"Alexis, if we ever going to revive our home, you have the power to come with us." He told her. Alexis stares at him on confusion. What is he saying? She can go up in space?

"What? I'll die up there if I-"

"Inside your body, you can travel above Earth. Psyches have the ability to breathe in space." Optimus explained. "Hope discovered it once when I took her. If she can do it, then you can too." Alexis was about to speak when the noise on the screen was heard. Ratchet looked and found a location of the third Omega key. Alexis can feel Ratchet making a glare with his optics. "So much for adventuring the world, but going to Cybertron will be a blast!" Alexis said. "Count me in!"

* * *

Soundwave was on the computer to find the locations of the rest of the Omega keys before the Autobots, and Megatron was behind him along with Knock Out and Dreadwing. Starscream came in with a smirk.

"Lord Megatron, I have some news for you to hear." He said. Megatron turned to him with a glare.

"It better be important, Starscream!" He said.

"Oh, but it is." Starscream says. "You see, the way to get the last key is from the girl." Megatron raised his brow in concern. Knock Out and the cons turned to Starscream. "Alexis is the key to lead us to the final one, master. She is a Psyche after all." Soundwave typed on the computer and brought up the proof of what Starscream is mentioning. A picture of Alexis is shown on screen.

"The human femme is going to be useful to us, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said. "Might as well catch her." Megatron turned to him.

"After the failure you all did, you will not have the chance!" He said. "Soundwave, you will be able to catch her. Do not harm her! Bring her to me!" Soundwave made a nod and then sent out Laserbeak to hunt down Alexis. Megatron chuckled darkly.

"After losing a Star Saber, Optimus will lose the human child. He will lose everything that is dear to him." He says. "Permanently."

* * *

After another failure of getting the third Omega key, Smokescreen took Alexis out of the base for a little drive for the night. Alexis could tell that Smokescreen wasn't happy about this day. He tries his best to make Optimus proud, and be a great soldier.

"It's not your fault." Alexis told him. "We could always find a way to get those keys for your home. But, there is...one left out there somewhere, right?"

"Yeah. I hope we get to it before-" Smokescreen stopped when he and Alexis hears gunshots from behind. Alexis turned and saw Laserbeak above them, shooting them. Smokescreen transformed, making Alexis fly, but caught her as he starts to shoot Laserbeak. The Autobot puts Alexis down and told her to run and find a place to hide. Alexis looked around, and there is nothing around to be safe. The base is far off, and the city is miles away. Alexis felt something behind her back, and there is Soundwave aiming at her with his gun.

"...Scrap." She whispered. She started to run off, but got tripped over by a dead branch. Soundwave reached down for her and grabbed her. Alexis struggled and called Smokescreen for help, but then saw that Soundwave shoots him and slowly backed away to get to the space bridge. Smokescreen dodged the attacks of Laserbeak and Soundwave's bullets and he saw Soundwave disappeared with Alexis.

"No!" Smokescreen cried out. "You can't take her!" He ran as quick as he could to the space bridge, but then he was hit on the back of his head and got knocked out. Dreadwing smirked and begin to drag the unconscious Autobot to the space bridge.

"Smokescreen!" A voice boomed. Dreadwing slightly turned to see Optimus and the Autobots there. They all pointed their weapons at Dreadwing.

"A shame you are too late, Autobots." Dreadwing says. "We will take good care of your Autobot friend." Optimus glared at him.

"Where is Alexis?" He asked. "Where is she?" Dreadwing didn't say anything and took Smokescreen to the space bridge that now disappeared with them. Optimus growled and transformed to return to base.

"Optimus!" Acree called and transformed to go after him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed them as they transformed. Optimus couldn't believe this. Alexis was taken by the Decepticons, and she is grave danger now. Megatron would probably kill her, that is unless he wanted something from the Autobots. Optimus couldn't risk to lose his now close friend. He promised her not to leave her, and will protect her at all costs. He will get Alexis back safely.

* * *

"Let me go!" Alexis yelled at Soundwave who continues to have a grip on her as they arrived on Nemesis. The silent Decepticon took the helpless human to the deck and there is Megatron with Starscream. Alexis made a glare at the leader who made a evil smirk at her. "Megatron..." Alexis growled.

"Hello, human. Nice of you to drop by." Megatron says with a chuckle.

"I didn't come here to drop by, your freak of nature here kidnapped me!" Alexis told him. "Let me go right now!"

"Silence, human!" Megatron barked, making Alexis flinch. Soundwave placed her down since she has nowhere to run. Megatron kneeled down to her. "You have the key to lead us to the Omega, Psyche. You may not know it yourself, but you will know soon." His face got close to Alexis's who took one step back. "If you ever defy me, I will rip out your spark, but as the humans call it, 'heart'!" He warned her. If had his real arm with a gun and a blade, he would scare her with his blade. But, by his surprise, Alexis doesn't seem to be afraid.

"Be my guest, Megatron." She said. "But, just so you know, the Autobots will come and rescue me. Especially Optimus Prime. We may not have a good start, but now we became good friends, and he will never give up on me. Because I'm his new sparkling as he calls it." Megatron snarled in disgust at her. He told Soundwave and Starscream to take Alexis to the room to lock her up until the time is right for her to find the power where the last Omega key is.

"Lord Megatron, I have this Autobot who is with the girl." Dreadwing say as he came in with the unconscious Smokescreen. Megatron smirked a bit.

"Lock him up. Knock Out will take care of him. The Autobot will be a use to us." He said. Dreadwing nodded and took the Autobot away.

Alexis was pushed in the room with a little window and a bench attached to the wall. She figured this room is for humans who could be held hostage. Before Starscream could closed the door, he looked at her with a smirk.

"I hope you feel comfortable, my dear. Our master will see you when the time is right for you to know where the last Omega key is. Just remember his warning..." He says and shuts the door and Alexis hears a beep outside. Of course, she's locked in the room. Now she doesn't know what to do next. There's no way out. Alexis sat on the bench and look out the window that is sealed tight. All she see is darkness of the night and dark clouds.

"Okay. You're fine. You're gonna be fine." Alexis says to herself. "I hope Smokescreen is okay. And...I hope Optimus and the others will find me."


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Discovery***

* * *

"Rise and shine, Psyche." A voice said. Alexis groaned and opened her eyes to see Starscream's face. "Smokescreen was asking about you..." He told her. Alexis looked at him in silent. So, she's not alone in this ship. "Lord Megatron expects you to be with Smokescreen. It's time for you to find the Omega key." Starscream said and he puts the chains on Alexis's wrists.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I know the feeling of where the key is, I will never tell you." She told the Con who chuckled at her.

"Suit yourself. Megatron will be so thrilled to have your spark out, and show it to Optimus..." He said. Alexis glared at him and she was dragged out of the room.

Smokescreen was tied down on the berth as Knock Out was examining the phase shifter. Megatron and Soundwave awaited for Alexis to come in for info if she knew where the key is. The door opened and Alexis walked in and noticed Smokescreen. Before she could come to him, she was stopped by Megatron who spoke.

"Hope you have a nice recharge." Megatron says. "Now, tell me where the last Omega key is..." Alexis stares at him silent. But she feels a tingly feeling in her body. The Omega key is in this room. But, it's nowhere to be found. Or it could be the feeling where the rest of the keys that Megatron is holding somewhere, but this feeling is strong. Alexis turned to see Smokescreen and came by him and the feeling is getting strong. The Omega key is...

"She seems to have found it." Knock Out suggests. "But where?" He took out a scanner and found a key inside Smokescreen. "Why, hidden treasure of course!" He laughed. Alexis bit her lip in worry. Knock Out notices her expression.

"You know it's in there, don't you?" He asks. Alexis turned away in silent. Megatron chuckled at her.

"Just as I suspected." He said. "You can feel the energy that are from Cybertron. Very impressive. Hope couldn't even feel it in her..." Alexis clenched her fists. "Now, I thank you for being a good little human. Starscream, lock her in the room. She will be needed later."

"Of course, master." Starscream says with a bow and took the chains to drag Alexis out of the room.

"If you hurt Smokescreen, I swear I will kill you!" Alexis snarled at Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons only smirked wider at her. Starscream dragged Alexis out of the room. Knock Out took out his saw to make Smokescreen squirm a bit to tease.  
As they are wandering down the halls, Alexis stopped when she feels the energy on her left and there is a door there. Must be the rest of the Omega locks. "Keep walking, human!" Starscream commanded as he yanked the chains and make Alexis fall on the floor with a grunt.

"Dammit, watch it!" She snapped as she is getting up, but then noises were heard from behind. "What was that?" Alexis wondered. Footsteps were getting close. Sounds like running. There was Smokescreen coming up to them. "Smokescreen!" Alexis cried out happily.

"What?!" Starscream cried out in shock. Alexis turned to him with a smirk and yank the chain out of his hands and throw it around his neck and pulled him down. She then unlocked the cuffs to free herself. Alexis told Smokescreen where the rest of the Omega keys are, but Smokescreen wanted to get the one that Megatron took from him.

"Here, hop on!" Smokescreen says as he sticks out his hand for Alexis to climb on. He placed her on his shoulder, and he could feel her clutch on him. "Hold on. After we get the keys, we're getting out of here!"

"Great. Because I can't stand this place! I hardly sleep last night!" Alexis says. So, the two went down to the hallways. They spotted Megatron, and Smokescreen activated his phase shifter.

"Think fast!" He says as he snatched the Omega key from Megatron's hand and went through the door with Alexis who made a face.

"What?!" The leader growled. He unlocked the door and found out that the Omega keys are gone. He let out a roar of anger throughout the whole Nemesis.

"Boy, we pissed off the leader!" Alexis laughed. "Now, we have all the Omega keys!"

"Yeah, but we'll celebrate when we leave this place and get to base once I can contact Ratchet." Smokescreen replied. Then, the Vehicons appeared from front and behind them. Smokescreen looked back and forth, and noticed Alexis looks nervous. "Oh, this isn't a way out?" Smokescreen asks, acting as if he couldn't escape. The Cons started to shoot him and Alexis, but the shots went through them and shot each other instead.

"Yeah, the phase shifter is a good use." Alexis says.

"Good thing Ratchet lets me keep it." Smokescreen says with a smile. "Alright, let's focus on getting out of here." Alexis nodded in agreement as she and Smokescreen ran to the wall. Alexis noticed the ran through Hardshell, but it's not important right now. The only mission is to escape from this ship full of Decepticons. Alexis could really imagine how worried Optimus and the others are right now.

"Decepticons, destroy them!" Megatron's voice echoed through the hallways.

"We have to hurry!" Alexis says. They arrived on the top of the Nemesis outside. Smokescreen ran towards the edge of the ship, but stopped and looked down. Alexis's face turned white she looked down. She couldn't see the ground, just clouds. "Oh god, now what?" She asks.

"I have a plan." Smokescreen says. "You better be ready for this type of escape." Before Alexis could ask what he means, Smokescreen turned to see Megatron with his Vehicons.

"The Omega keys...now." He demanded with a growl as he sticks out his hand. Smokescreen grabbed Alexis and held her and press her against his lower chest gently. Alexis held his arm. She knew what he is thinking. They are going to jump! Megatron taunted Smokescreen about him not having the ability to fly to escape. Then, Smokescreen and Alexis jump off the Nemesis, making Megatron blink in shock. "After them! Bring the Omega keys! And bring back the human insect!" He yelled as he threw two of his Vehicons below. One of them transformed to fly, but one is a car and he screamed down below.

"Smokescreen to base. We could really use a ground bridge!" Smokescreen says as he held Alexis close to him. He's surprised that Alexis didn't scream as they fall. "You okay, kid?" Smokescreen asks.

"I don't like this!" Alexis replied. Her eyes are shut tight. "I've never experienced sky diving before! I'm afraid of heights!" One of the Vehicons flew down towards them, but Smokescreen moved and shoot him and continue fall. "Please tell me there's a ground bridge appearing below us!" Alexis cried out. After a few moments, Smokescreen sees a ground bridge below him. As he was about to get there, Megatron flew at him to knock him away from the ground bridge, but it made Smokescreen release Alexis who fell, screaming.

"Alexis!" Smokescreen cried out. Megatron flipped and flew down to catch Alexis, but then, there is a green light appearing around her, making Megatron fall back. Alexis opened her eyes as she realized she isn't falling, but falling slowly... Green aura around her body. She looked around herself as she fall slowly, then looked down to see the ground fall below her.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Did I do this to slow my fall down?" She then saw Smokescreen falling to the ground, but thankfully he went through with his phase shifter as the Vehicons were destroyed by following him. "Nice, Smokescreen." Alexis says with a smile. Suddenly, she got smacked to be on the ground. Alexis rolled on the ground had a large cut on her side of the stomach. She grunted and tried to get up, but a large metal foot was placed on her back, making her cry in agony. She can hear Megatron chuckle.

"You have the power of gravity. I'm impressed." He says. "That was some discovery you have there, little one. But now, you won't be using it any longer once your life is in perish." He took his foot off of her and took out his Dark Star Saber. He raise it above his head, and about to stab her with it until he was shot by Smokescreen as the ground bridge appears behind him. Alexis weakly saw Optimus, Acree, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead coming out of the ground bridge to help Smokescreen, and shoot Megatron, but Optimus ran towards Megatron with his gun. Alexis's visions were getting blurry, and voices turn into echo. Her eyes shut and she grew unconscious, unaware that Optimus is calling for her.

* * *

"How is she, Ratchet?"

"Man, she's still in recharge? Did you give her too much of that medicine stuff?"

"No I didn't, Bulkhead. She will wake up in time."

"Rest is all she needs. She has been injured by Megatron. But thank Primus she is alive."

Opening her eyes and her vision becomes clear and saw the Autobots around her. Alexis was about to sit up, but Ratchet held her down gently with his thumb. Optimus came over and kneel down to her with a worried expression.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "I was so worried."

"I...I think so." Alexis replied by holding her side and felt the stitches. "Oww...what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ratchet asked. "You were about to get offlined by Megatron! That's what happened!" Alexis hissed as she sat up by holding her side. "Ah, ah! Careful! June came here after I contact her to fix you up. And boy, you were in recharge for a long time. Bulkhead thinks you would be in a status mode."

"I didn't say that!" Bulkhead said with a look.

"That was really a close call." Arcee says by coming over. "You're lucky that we arrived in time to help you and Smokescreen. And...you two did a good job." Alexis blinked a couple times in confusion.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You two found the Omega keys. And now...we got them." Arcee replied with a smile. Alexis smiled back at her a bit.

"So...I guess we'll be going to Cybertron, huh?" She asked. "But...I can't go like this."

"Exactly, but, don't worry. Ratchet will be remained here with you." Arcee told her. Bumblebee beeped at Alexis with a nod. Alexis nodded a bit and rests her head on the pillow.

"God, I feel so tired..." She sighed.

"Of course." Optimus says. "If you ever need anything, call Ratchet. You're his patient from now on." Before he could leave the medical room, he hears Alexis calling him.

"Can you stay with me for a while? I need to tell you something." She asked. Optimus closed the door and came to her in silent, wondering what was on her mind of something. "When me and Smokescreen made a free fall, Megatron knocked us away from each other, and...the light appeared around me and I have the power of gravity." She exclaimed. "Megatron told me before he's going to kill me." Optimus have his finger out towards her for her to grip on.

"It is impressive, however, it is not the true power you seek." Optimus said sadly. "You will find it soon enough. Use gravity when you fall or you are around other could be a good use." Alexis frowned a bit, and sighed.

"So I got excited for nothing. I'm just useless. I'm not a Psyche like Hope Simmons. She's the best of all." She said. Optimus shuts his optics and shook his head a bit. He opened them again to look at Alexis.

"You are not useless. It will take some time to find your power. Just like Hope." He said. "In your spark, you will be strong. Stronger than you ever known."

"...I know." Alexis said. "Thanks, Optimus. I'm glad...that I've met you and the others." She gave him a smile, which made Optimus smile back at her. He stayed in the room with her as they talked some more. But, they didn't know they were being watched...


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: A Darkest Hour Part 1***

* * *

Alexis woke up one morning, it's 8 in the morning, and found the flowers and cards on the bedside. She slowly sat up and took the card that's from Jack and Raf, and the other from Miko. They seem to have heard about Alexis's injuries and wanted to give her nice flowers and cards. Alexis reads Jack and Raf's card with a smile.

_"'Hope you feel better soon, Alexis. We're so glad you made it out of the fight from the Cons. We were so worried and we don't want to lose a good friend like you. Your pals, Jack and Raf.'"_ Alexis smiled and took Miko's card out and there is a drawing of a guitar. And the card says, "Get well soon! Rock on!"

"And how is the patient?" Ratchet's voice asks. Alexis's eyes look up from the card to see Ratchet coming in with a scanner. "Did you sleep well, Alexis?"

"Yeah. I still feel a little sore." She replied by holding her side. "When did Jack, Raf, and Miko get here?"

"This morning before they head off to school. They requested to see you to drop off the gifts." Ratchet says. "They were worried about you, and wanted to come back to see you." Alexis blinked a few times and turn to the flowers. Ratchet scanned her and made a nod. "Your side may be in pain, but you are fine." He told her. "Don't pull your muscles when you stretch."

"But, when am I going to get back on my feet?" Alexis asked.

"You can walk, but take it easy on your stitches." Ratchet says. "But I really expect you to be remain here in base. You are not going anywhere like this." Alexis sighed, but nodded as she sets her head on the pillow. "Don't you pout. You'll feel better soon like in a day or two. June told me herself after she stitch you up."

"I know. But, I just hate to be in pain like this." Alexis said. "And...I didn't find my power. Gravity isn't a true one, Optimus told me last night." Ratchet turned to her with a frown. Alexis made a small smile. "He understands me well. I now know how Jack and the others feel when they are with their guardians. Smokescreen and I are now best friends after we've been through yesterday, and...now Optimus and I are getting closer than ever before." Ratchet listened to her in silent. He started to think back when his team have second thoughts about returning to Cybertron because they now have a family with human children, and even Optimus could not leave Alexis behind because he made a promise. Ratchet only didn't want the Decepticons to take over their world.

"Alexis, about Cybertron, we have to-" Ratchet stopped when he hears noises from the screen out in the main room. Alexis watched him leave her alone in the room. She slowly got up from the bed, and winced in pain as she stretched her side a bit. She went in the bathroom and revealed her side to see the black stitches. That could leave a scar once it's healed up.

"Man, this sucks..." Alexis sighs. "That Megatron really got me good. But, I will get him back. I swear to him that I will kill him myself. I promise..." She started to wash her face with cool water from the sink. She looked up at the mirror and smiled a bit when her face is clean. "Better." She says.

"How are you feeling, Alexis?" A deep voice asks, making Alexis turn around in alarm and found that Agent Fowler is there in the room with a glass of juice in his hand. Alexis placed her hand over her beating heart, which made Agent Fowler laugh a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I want to make sure you're okay is all. Seems like you are." He said. Alexis came out of the bathroom and went back to the bed and took the juice from him and took a sip. "This juice will give you energy of the day. You seem weak when you walk." Agent Fowler says.

"Thank you, sir." Alexis replied. "So, when is Optimus and the others get back?"

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Don't worry about them." Agent Fowler said. Alexis nodded and rests her head on the pillow. "Just rest up. It's the best medicine."

"Sure." Alexis says as she shuts her eyes. Agent Fowler smiled and left the room as he closed the door. Alexis fell back to sleep after a few minutes. Unaware that Laserbeak was in the room, hiding, watching...

* * *

Jack, Miko, and Raf waited outside of the school building for their guardians to pick them up, but then they saw jets flying above them. But, driving up is Knock Out who transformed and took out a glass cage and caught Miko. Jack and Raf screamed, but they too, got captured by Soundwave and Starscream. The three terrified children are in their own glass cages. Starscream lifted Jack with a smirk.

"There's one more missing, isn't there?" He asked. "Where is the Psyche?" Jack sneered at him.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked. "Didn't you have enough of her before?" Starscream scratched the glass with his pointy finger. Jack covered his ears.

"We will have enough soon. Our master wants her alive for now. You better tell us where she is, or else..." He warned him. Miko pounds on the glass.

"We will never tell you!" She snapped. Knock Out snickered. Raf was utterly terrified, and never dared to speak. The Vehicons appeared, Starscream ordered them to track down Alexis and the Omega keys. He warned them not to come back without them. So, the Cons transformed and went to different directions to find the girl and the keys.

"Say good-bye, Alexis. You won't be living on this planet any longer..." Starscream says with a snicker. Jack bit his lip in shock. Alexis is the main target. Her life is in fate.

* * *

***Cybertron***

The Autobots were around the Omega Lock with the Omega keys that glowed and made a light above them. But then, Megatron appeared and transformed. Appearing behind him is the Decpticons who held the children hostage. The Autobots are shocked, but Optimus grew worried as Megatron made a smirk.

"There is one with these children, Optimus. Do not worry...she is here with me." He told him. Starscream puts Jack down and pulled the chain and there is Alexis, with cuts and bruises on her. Optimus gasped at the sight of what Alexis looks now.

"By the All Spark, Megatron..." He says. "What have you done to her?!" Megatron narrowed his optics to Alexis who got pushed down to the floor and coughed a bit. Jack, Miko, and Raf watched in sorrow, but they have to say that Alexis is lucky to be a Psyche to breathe into space.

"She was resisting, Optimus. No choice but to...'tame' her." Megatron replied. "She remained strong for you. But now, if you want the girl and the rest of the human children back alive, you must give us the Omega keys." Optimus didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't risk of losing his human allies. He sets his now fixed Star Saber down, and the Autobot surrendered their weapons and armor. "Now, the Omega keys..." Megatron said by taking out his hand. "One at a time." Alexis looked up to see Optimus staring back at her with his worried optics.

"You first, big boy." Knock Out says, gesturing Bulkhead. Alexis grunted a bit as she tried to stand up. She held her side, that is now bleeding. Optimus can see blood staining on her dark red shirt. After the three humans were exchanged of three keys, Megatron can see that Smokescreen held one key left.

"If this human is worth your life, Optimus, she too, is worth one key from you." He says with a smirk. He undid the chains off of Alexis who hissed in pain. "You don't want her to be in more harm, do you?" Smokescreen turned to Optimus and gave him the key. Optimus held the key in silent, then looked at Alexis who stared back in pain. Megatron smirked as Optimus walked towards him with a key.

"Do what you want, Megatron. Now, give the girl to me..." Optimus said in a low voice. Megatron took the key from his hand and looked down at Alexis.

"Go on, little one." He said. Alexis slowly came to Optimus and almost fell, but the Autobot leader caught her and picked her up in his hands. As he backed away with Alexis, the Vehicons appeared to surround the Autobots and the humans. Megatron smirked wider. Alexis looked up at Optimus with a weak expression.

"I'm so sorry, Optimus." She says in a whisper. "I couldn't get away..."

"Alexis, this isn't your fault, nor anyone's." Optimus replied. "But, it really hurts my spark to see you like this. I wish I haven't left you alone..." Alexis have her hand on his chest plates in comfort.

"Optimus..." Smokescreen says as the Decepticons activated the Omega Lock, and Megatron turned to the Autobots.

"Why only rule one world, when I can rule two?" He asks. Alexis glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Alexis growled.

"Leave our planet alone!" Miko shouted, pounding on the glass. Optimus looks at the helpless children and the Autobots, and then at the laughing Megatron and the Decepticons. Optimus remembered Hope and Camron. He made a glare and ran towards his Star Saber to retrieve while still holding onto Alexis. The Autobots watched their leader and started to fight off the Vehicons. Alexis held onto Optimus, and then she saw him raising his Star Saber and destroyed the Omega Lock. A big explosion are around the bots. Optimus held on to Alexis by protecting her with both arms, and contacted Ratchet for a space bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: A Darkest Hour Part 2***

* * *

The Autobots arrived in the base in silent with the children, and Optimus held Alexis in his hand as she curls up against him after the traumatic experience. Ratchet noticed the children in the glass cages, and Alexis in shock. But he couldn't believe of what Alexis looks now.

"The children? What happened?" He asked. But neither of the Autobots spoke. Something happened up there, and Ratchet knew it. "Somebody say something!" Ratchet urged. Optimus turned away from Ratchet and place Alexis on the couch for her to lay on for now. Bulkhead spoke after Miko, Jack, and Raf were released from the cages, and they rushed towards Alexis who rests on the couch.

"Optimus...destroyed the Omega Lock..." Bulkhead says. Ratchet glanced at Optimus in disbelief.

"What...? You did-"

"What was necessary." Optimus finished. He turned to the humans, then back at Ratchet. "There was no time for a prolonged battle. Not with Earth in danger." Ratchet made a step back, staring at his leader in utter shock. He could not believe what he is hearing.

"So you destroyed the only device in universe capable of restoring our home?" He asked in desperate. "Optimus...we _needed_ that." Alexis got up and came to face Ratchet with a glare. Jack held her from falling since she is so weak to walk. The Autobots turned to see her angry face.

"You weren't there, Ratchet!" She told him. "We humans are in danger up there! We could've been killed! I've could've been killed! Look at me! Megatron did this to me! Besides, the Decepticons plan to rule this planet along with Cybertron!" Ratchet gave her a glare. His optics flashed in anger.

"That Omega Lock was our only hope! There's gotta be another way!" He snapped. Alexis snarled at him.

"Alexis-" Arcee spoke, but Alexis didn't listen as she spoke to the medic bot. Now, the argument begins.

"Is that what you want your whole damn life? Your home?" She asked. "No one, but you wants to return to your planet! If you are all gone, we would be alone! Optimus saved our planet!"

"What about _OUR_ planet?!" Ratchet yelled, making Alexis step back in defense. "All of the countless sacrifices...for _NOTHING_?!"

"I'm sorry about the Omega Lock! I really, truly am!" Alexis says. "But, we're all at risk here! Megatron may have plans for us humans since he wanted to rule Earth! And I know my life is at risk because...he wants me dead." Ratchet stared at her in silent. Jack, Miko, and Raf gave him glares, but never said a word to him. He could see that Alexis is more important than ever. She is in terrible shape. Bruise, scratched, and her stitches were ripped and stained blood was on the shirt. Seeing her like this made Ratchet worry, and wanted to help her, but now she started to hate him for being careless but his home and teammates...

"Alexis..." Ratchet spoke, but Alexis turned away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Some doctor and friend you are, Ratchet. All you care is your home. Not us, or the Autobots." She says. She almost stubble on the floor, Raf and Jack came to her to pick her up, but she told them to leave her be. Before Alexis could make it down the steps, a voice from the screen was heard. It's Agent Fowler flying in a helicopter, and he is close to be in base. Everyone listened and told Agent Fowler what recently happened, until Agent Fowler brings up something that Optimus wasn't expecting.

On top of the base, Alexis came with the Autobots outside and she made a horrified expression of what she and the Autobots saw just now. There is a tall, dark building, a Cybertronian building right there. Dark clouds were forming in the sky. Alexis breathed heavily in fear, and came by Bumblebee's foot who patted her back to comfort her.

"What is that...?" Alexis finally asked. "The Decepticons made that thing?"

"They have found our base." Optimus replied in a low tone of his voice. Alexis's eyes grew wide in horror and looked up at the dark building. Not long, they all saw the flying Cons coming towards them by shooting at them. The Autobots have to retreat in the base with Alexis. They came to Ratchet who wanted to know what was going on above.

"The Cons found us!" Alexis cried out.

"What?!" Jack, Miko, and Raf cried.

"What do we do now?" Alexis asked by looking at Optimus. The leader didn't say a word. He looked at Alexis with a frown, and then at the other children. He had to get the kids out of this place. They could die if they stay...he would not let that happen.

Alexis waited by the space bridge as Miko was in Bulkhead. They all have to be separated. Jack is going with Arcee, and Raf is going with Bumblebee. Alexis had to be with Smokescreen as Ratchet is going elsewhere. But, where is Optimus gonna go to? Alexis came up to him with worry. Optimus didn't turn to her to face her. All he can hear is engines running by Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee to take their charges. After they have left, Ratchet was the next to leave. But Smokescreen didn't transform just yet, he is waiting for Alexis who is still by Optimus.

"Alexis, please. You must go." Optimus told her in a half pleading voice.

"I will _not_ leave you behind, Optimus!" Alexis says. "But, you must come with us! We need you!"

"I must not, Alexis. I have to destroy the ground bridge, so the Decepticons won't find your location." Optimus replied. "I don't want you to get harmed by Megatron or the Cons. Even you have been through already with Megatron after what he did to you..." Alexis came to him and embraced his foot. Optimus looked down at her with a frown. Alexis started to have tears in her eyes. "Alexis, please. Go with Smokescreen. There isn't much time." Optimus begged. But Alexis never lets him go. Smokescreen started to kneel down and gently pull her away from Optimus' foot.

"Optimus, please, no..." Alexis whimpered. "Come with us, please." Optimus watched her in silent. He could feel his own energon tears forming in his optics. Alexis was forced in Smokescreen who transformed, she continues to watch Optimus with her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Keep her safe, Smokescreen." Optimus said. Smokescreen didn't say anything, then drove through the space bridge. Optimus turned away and clenched his fists. He had to destroy the space bridge with his Star Saber. He gripped on it and raise it as high as he could. He shuts his optics...

"Optimus!" He hears a cry from Alexis from behind as he stuck down his weapon on the space bridge levers, then he feels Alexis grabbing his foot in a tight grip. Suddenly, the base explodes!  
From above, the Nemesis had shot a laser to destroy the base of the Autobots. Megatron watched the fire and ruins with his red optics, and smirked widely. After a few moments, he and Starscream flew down to the burning grounds and transformed. They stare at the Autobot insignia on the floor of the now destroyed base.

"This is the place alright." Starscream says.

"You mean, this _was_ the place." Megatron corrected. So, he and Starscream were commanding the Vehicons to search for the bodies of the Autobots, unaware that there is one under the ruins, a hand is sticking with volts. Optimus is under the ruins...with Alexis.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: A Darkest Hour Part 3***

* * *

Smokescreen uses his phase shifter to drag damage Optimus and Alexis underground. Smokescreen placed Optimus against the boulder, Alexis was on his chest with a tight grip. Alexis was sure injured, but she didn't care about that, all she cares is Optimus' wounds and all.

"Oh Primus, Alexis, what were you thinking? You could've been killed." Smokescreen says. "I don't know how you survive that out there." Alexis didn't say anything to him as she rests her head on the chest plates of Optimus who made a weak groan. "Optimus, don't move or talk. Get your strength back. I got you covered." Smokescreen says. Alexis shuts her eyes to rest with Optimus. She could've died, but didn't because of Optimus. Being there with him makes her strong, and keep her heart pounding.

"Smokescreen, I just had to be there for him..." Alexis finally spoke. "I'm sorry I scared you by getting out, and...I just have to be there. He's family too." Smokescreen stares at her in silent. Alexis sighed a bit. "Being with Optimus makes me feel so alive and strong. Without him, I would be alone... He is my new father after all. More of a father figure to me and a few others. Including Hope and...Camron." She says.

"Alexis, you're not alone. You have others who care about you. I'm here for you. I look at you like you're my sister. I'm also responsible for you." Smokescreen said. Alexis made a weak smile and rests her head on Optimus' chest plates. A groan was heard from him, making Alexis raise her head to look at him. Smokescreen came over. "Optimus, we're here." He told the leader. Optimus weakened opened his optics to see Smokescreen and Alexis.

"H-how...did I get here?" He asked. Smokescreen and Alexis glanced at each other, then at Optimus. Alexis explained everything from the beginning. She apologized to Optimus about defying his orders, but the leader doesn't seem to react to it, just shocked in the inside. "Alexis, all that matters is that you are alive now." He said. "But, you really scare me when I hear your voice. I...do not know how...you manage to survive it..." Alexis didn't say a word. She doesn't know what to say. "You...are truly...a Psyche. Just like...Hope." Alexis felt hot tears falling down and landed on Optimus' chest plates.

"No sacrifice, no victory..." She whispered. Optimus looked at her with a groan. Alexis looked at him. "Optimus, you must live. We all need you. I need you. We both made it out there, so you must live." She then felt his hand on her back.

"No...no hope." Optimus said. Alexis shook her head, she turned to Smokescreen.

"There's gotta be something, Smoke. Isn't there a way to fix Optimus?" She asked. Smokescreen didn't say anything, but he is wearing an expression like he is thinking.

"Stay with him. I'll be back as soon as I can." Smokescreen says as he activates the phase shifter.

"...Okay, but be careful." Alexis said as Smokescreen went through the walls. She climbed off of Optimus to be on the boulder next to him. She grunted as she moved. She is in serious pain. "Damn, this sucks..." She muttered. "Optimus, just hang in there. I'm here." She hears a groan from him. He shuts his optics. "Optimus?"

"Do not fear. I'm...resting my optics..." Optimus says. "You should rest as well. You are injured."

"But, you're worse than I am now." Alexis said. "Just rest up and get your strength back. Smokescreen will be back soon. I'm here for you." Optimus opened his optics to look at her. Alexis rubbed her left eye to dry up the tear that was about to fall. "God, if only there was something I could do for you, Optimus. And...what would Hope do if she sees you like this? She could heal you in no time flat."

"Alexis, there is one thing I want you to do for me..." He said.

"Anything. What is it?" Alexis asked with a nod.

"I...want you to...sing for me." Optimus said. Alexis blinked a few times. "After we met, I was on a drive and stop by at your home, then...I hear you play music and sing a song that sounds...so sorrow." Optimus explained. "You may not sound like Hope, but your voice is...beautiful. Like...hers." Alexis remembered that night when she sings and she found Optimus there. So he did like it.

"...I will sing for you, Optimus..." Alexis said with a small smile. "I've got one that you will love more than the one you overheard." Optimus would smile, but he is so much pain to do so. He shuts his optics, waiting to hear Alexis sing for him.

"I hear your voice on the wind,  
And I hear you call out my name..."

Optimus could feel his spark fly when he hears Alexis sing like this. Sounds like an angel from the heavens. This song is so soothing and peaceful. Not sad, it's calm and comforting. He slowly opened his optics and stare out into space as he listens to Alexis' voice.

"'Listen, my child," you say to me.  
"'I am the voice of your history.  
Be not afraid, come follow me.  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free.'"  
I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain,  
I am the voice that always is calling you.  
I am the voice, I will remain."

Alexis' voice echoes through the cave as she sings. No one but her and Optimus could hear it. Alexis was proud of herself when she sings so well for Optimus, and she hasn't sing like this since she took classes back in New York. She never thought she could still have a nice voice.

"I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone.  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow.  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long,  
I am the force that in springtime will grow."  
I am the voice of the past that will always be,  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields.  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace.  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal."

"Alexis...please continue on my account." Optimus half begged as he watched and listened. Alexis nodded and continued to finish her song. Optimus shuts his optics, letting his sensors have the pleasure.

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain,  
I am the voice that always is calling you.  
I am the voice..."

Alexis looked at Optimus who looks peaceful with his optics closed as he listened. She is almost finished with the song for Optimus.

"I am the voice of the past that will always be.  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain,  
I am the voice of the future,  
I am the voice, I am the voice.  
I am the voice, I am the voice..."

Optimus sighed a bit and opened his optics again and narrowed them to Alexis. The girl stared at him in silent and got down from the boulder and got on his chest plates to lay on.

"That was...beautiful, Alexis. Tell me...did you write that song?" Optimus asked. Alexis shook her head.

"It's from Celtic Woman. She's a wonderful singer, and I like to sing like her. Not as good as her, but my voice is my voice." She says. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Optimus. Maybe after this is all over, I could sing more of the good songs from her." She felt his hand on her back. Optimus had a sad look on his faceplates.

"Alexis, I do not think I...will be there." He says. "I...I don't have much time..."

"...What? No, no! Not now! Optimus, please!" Alexis says by touching his faceplates out of nowhere. "Don't die on me, Optimus! You can make it! Smokescreen will be here any minute now! He and I will help you get repaired! Just hang in there!" Optimus shuts his optics in silent. Alexis places her forehead on the windshield as tears were falling from her eyes. "Optimus...I don't want to be alone." She says. "I love you. I love you as my father figure." She then felt Optimus' finger gently petting her pony tail.

"Please, Alexis. Don't cry on me. Be strong like a soldier." He says.

"You're dying, Optimus... How could I not stop crying?!" Alexis cried out. "Oh god, just please...stay with me." Optimus watched her in sorrow, and he started to form an energon tear from his left optic. It rolled down his cheek. Alexis noticed and wiped it away with her fingers. "You're crying..." She whispered. "I never thought you could cry."

"I can, Alexis. Primes never let any emotions such as this, but...I can have those feelings." Optimus says. "I can be scared for anyone I care for. Seeing you like this makes me feel...sorrow. Even in my spark." Alexis cried a bit on his windshield.

"Optimus..." She whispered.

* * *

In the Darkmount, Megatron sat on his throne as his real arm is attached by Knock Out. Appearing from the skies is a dragon bot that is known as Predaking landed on the tower with a bag hanging out of his mouth. Starscream and Knock Out came over as Predaking dropped the bag that made a sound inside. Starscream turned to Megatron after he dragged the moving bag with a smirk.

"As a little celebration of making a new home, Lord Megatron..." He says. "We got you a present." Megatron stood up from the throne and walk down the steps as Starscream ripped the bag open. A human girl who is 14 with brown hair, blue eyes... Megatron's optics grew wide in shock. The girl held her head and look up and gasped.

"Hope Simmons." Megatron spoke. He formed a smirk. "How unexpected to see you here in...Darkmount." The girl, Hope, didn't say anything. She is in shock after she was kidnapped back home.

"So, this is the real human." Knock Out spoke as he came beside her. "Why, she and the other human could be twins." Hope was about to stand up, but Starscream flicked her back to make her get on her hands and knees.

"If you are expecting to see your Autobot friends, well, sorry to disappoint you...but they are nowhere in sight...for now." Megatron says. Hope grunted a bit and look up at him with a glare.

"What have you done to them? And where is Optimus?" She asked. "Tell me now!" Megatron chuckled.

"Still the same as ever." He says. "Optimus Prime is nowhere to be found down in the ruins." He looked down at the ruins below. "I believe he didn't make it, my dear. No one could ever survive that explosive." Hope stood up and clenched her fists in hatred.

"You don't know when to quit, do you? I swear, I will destroy you myself if I have to." She says. "I will do it for Optimus and for the Autobots! They are my family!" Megatron snarled in disgust at her.

"Disgusting. Starscream, lock her away. She will meet her fate when the time is right. Her friends will have to go first..." He says. Starscream grabbed Hope and went down the elevator. Knock Out chuckled to himself.

"Feisty as Alexis, isn't she?" He asked. Megatron chuckled a little.

"Not usually, Knock Out. She won't be feisty long enough..."


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: A Darkest Hour Part 4***

* * *

_***Hours Earlier***_

_Hope is outside the house alone, watching the sunset. She couldn't help but to feel odd inside her body. It could be feeling of something has been happening out there wherever the Autobots are. Could they be in danger out there? But, they are far from where Hope is now. How could she find them if she wanted to help them?_

_"Hope? You okay?" A male voice asked, making Hope turn to see her brother coming out from the back door. "You've been thinking about them, huh? I know, I miss them too." Camron says by sitting next to Hope on the grass. "I wonder how Bumblebee is doing?"_

_"Camron, I don't know why, but I started to feel like they could be in danger out there. I have a strange feeling that they are right now." Hope says by feeling her heart pound. "I don't know where they are...I wish I could find out where they are..."_

_"Why don't you call Optimus or anyone and find out?" Camron asks. "You know you can always call him." Hope took out her phone in silent. She stares at it, then at Camron. She then began to dial..._

_"Hello, Psyche." A voice says. The kids slowly turned and saw Starscream behind them with a smirk. Hope screamed in fear as Camron backed away. "Long time no see, Hope. I thought I should drop by, and I could take you to the Autobots..." Starscream says by taking out his hands. "Would you...like to see Optimus Prime?"_

_"Not with you!" Hope snapped. "And what the hell are you doing here, Starscream?! I thought you Cons are finished for good! Especially with me!"_

_"But it isn't the same without you, my dear Psyche." Starscream says. "I'd love to chat, but we have to leave right about now." Suddenly, a bag went over Hope. Camron watched in horror as he saw the Predacon appearing and grabbed the bag with its mouth. "Gently, Predacon. Megatron wouldn't want to see her harmed just yet." Starscream says._

_"Let my sister go, you freak!" Camron shouted as he picked up a bat._

_"Sorry, boy! You are not important to us! Don't worry, the Psyche will be fine...for a time being." Starscream says with a chuckle. "So long, Camron. I will say 'Hello' to Lord Megatron for you." He jumped and transformed and flew ahead as the Predacon flapped its wings and followed the Con. Camron watched them leave._

_"Damn! Now, I really have to call for some help!" He says and took out his phone. "Looks like I'm going on a little trip."_

_"You're not planning to go alone, are you?" A male voice asked, making Camron turn and have his eyes wide in surprise. A friend. An Autobot friend came..._

***_Present Day*_**

"Wake up, Psyche!" Knock Out's voice said. Hope opened her eyes and groaned a bit. "I know, I hate mornings myself, but today is going to be a big one." He opened her cell and place the cuffs on her wrists and drag her chains to pull her out. If only she could transform into a Psyche Warrior to escape and find the Autobots. But then, she didn't see Predaking in sight on the tower with Megatron and the Vehicons. She could have the chance...

"Hey, Knock Out, what's that on your chest plates?" Hope asked by looking at Knock Out's paintjob with a fake funny look. Knock Out looked down, and Hope pulled the chains away from his hand and transformed into a Psyche Warrior and broke the chains off. Her top is silver with a Autobot insignia as a ribbon in front and have a hair bow on the back of her head with a Autobot insignia as well. The blue and red skirt with a red ribbon on the back flowed. Silver bands on her wrists with long-sleeved arm bands that is blue. Red and blue boots, and the energon sword.

"The Psyche is about to escape!" One of the Vehicons cried out by taking out their guns as Hope ran off. She dodged every shot and found out that there is no way to get below the Darkmount. She looked down to see the lava below her. Heavy footsteps were behind her.

"It's a shame for you that you have the power to fly, Hope." Megatron spoke with a smirk. "If you wish to risk your life, then go ahead..." Hope looked down at the lava, then at Megatron with a glare. Taking one step back and she fell... Megatron blinked in shocked. Knock Out and Starscream watched in shock as well.

"Huh. Never thought she could really do that." Knock Out says. Megatron ignored him and walk towards the ledge to look below, but then, Hope was on top of the ship with her energon sword and made a swing and a blue soundwave hits Megatron in the chest, making him fly back in agony. Hope smirked at the Decepticons.

"Like I would make a sacrifice like that." She says with a sarcastic tone. She jumped through the top door and the ship flew off out of sight. Starscream growled and commanded the Vehicons to go after the ship as Knock Out helped the leader of the Decepticons up, but Megatron stood up himself with a hatred sneer in his red optics.

"She is a clever one..." He whispered.

* * *

Hope and Camron hugged each other as Jack, Raf, and Miko watched. They pulled away and saw Bumblebee beeped in joy as he picked them both up and nuzzle their faces with his, making them chuckle.

"Let me guess, you're the real deal, right?" Bulkhead asks as he stares at Hope.

"What do you mean, real deal?" Hope asks. "Is there a clone of me out there or what?" Bumblebee beeped to answer her. Camron and Hope were put on the ground. "You mean there's a girl who looks like me, but not a clone? Just a normal girl, but she is a Psyche like me." Bumblebee nodded at her.

"Wow. We have another warrior chick in our hands." Camron joked. An Autobot Commander listened in silent as he drives the ship to get to the different area where the flying Vehicons couldn't find them.

"It's been a while, Hope and Camron. I'm actually glad to see you." Ratchet admitted with a smile. "And you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, I can see that." Hope says looking at Bulkhead and Wheeljack. "Nice to meet you both." Bulkhead uses his finger for Hope to shake with, same with Wheeljack.

"So, who are they now?" Raf asked as he, Jack and Miko are listening to the conversation. Arcee came to the three children and whispered to them.

"This is the Psyche Warrior that Optimus keeps referring to. Hope Simmons." She says. Jack came over to Hope with a smile.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Jack." He greeted by taking out his hand. Hope took it and they shook hands. "So, you're the girl that everyone is talking about, huh?" Jack asks.

"I guess so, yeah." Hope replied. "And this is my brother, Camron." The boy came over and nodded at Jack.

"I'm Miko!"

"Raf. Nice to finally meet you." Raf greeted with a smile. Hope smiled back at him.

"With that outfit the Psyche's wearing, she does look like a warrior." Wheeljack said. Hope blushed a bit.

"Can we save the meet and greet later, soldiers?" The commander asks. "We have a mission to go through here. Hope, you are lucky to be here since I got your brother here who told me about your kidnapping. Are you up for the task to stop the Decepticons?"

"Are you kidding, Ultra Magnus? Of course I will help out! I haven't seen my friends in a long time!" Hope replied. "And speaking of which..." She began to look around and realized someone is missing. "...Where's Optimus? Is he okay?" None of the Autobots said a word, or the human children. Hope thought back of what Megatron said to her. Maybe Optimus is... Hope shook her head at the thought. She didn't want to believe it. "He's alive out there...isn't he?" Hope asks.

"...I'm afraid...we haven't heard from him since he destroyed the space bridge and Agent Fowler told us that the Decepticons destroyed the base and...no one made it out." Ratchet says. Hope could feel her heart stop. That cannot be true. Her eyes began to form tears and she got on the ground and cried a little.

"Ratchet, Optimus may be alive out there!" Arcee says. "We just have to fight out there, and fight against that beast that Miko, Bulk, and Wheeljack mentioned." Hope dried her tears and stood up.

"You mean that Predacon? Starscream used it to kidnap me." She says.

"They extinct eons ago." Ultra Magnus says. "But I do want to know what that beast is here now. We must stop Megatron. With or without Optimus Prime." Hope stares at him in silent. She took out a chain and a pendant hanging. It's a Autobot pendant that Optimus made for her for her birthday before they have to be separated. The words were engraved on it. "Till All Are One". She puts it on and the pendant shines.

_'Optimus, I know you're alive. We will find you. Just hang in there for me, please.' _Hope thought.

* * *

Alexis was asleep on Optimus' chest plates. She and Optimus had been waiting for Smokescreen all night and he never returned. But, they couldn't blame him. The place above could be tight and hard to avoid the Cons. Alexis woke up from the sounds nearby, she sighed in relief it's just Smokescreen coming in with the Forge.

"Where have you been?" Alexis hissed. "We've been waiting for you all night!"

"I'm sorry!" Smokescreen says. "Optimus! I have the Forge. You can use it to repair yourself." He told Optimus. Alexis looked at his face. He wouldn't budge. He's getting worse than ever.

"That...is not the reason...I had you retrieve the relic." Optimus says by looking at Smokescreen.

"What? I don't understand." Smokescreen says in shock. Alexis gripped on Optimus' wires.

"Optimus, come on! You have to live on! Things might be worse up there and God knows what Megatron is doing right now!" She says. "Please Optimus..."

"Alexis..."

"Optimus, you must repair yourself with that Forge." Alexis told him. "You are the Prime. Everyone needs a leader like you." Optimus groaned a bit and looked at her.

"There will be...a new Prime." He says.

"Optimus, don't say that!" Alexis cried out. "We have to stop Megatron!"

"She's right, Optimus. You can worry about a new Prime thing after we get you patched up. We can stop Megatron together." Smokescreen says. As he was about to walk away, he was grabbed by Optimus' hand.

"The time...for a new leader...is upon us." He says. "In my spark...I believe the new leader is standing before me...right now..." Alexis slowly turned to Smokescreen in shock. Smokescreen didn't say a word after what Optimus had said. He will be a new leader? Alexis formed more tears as she turned back to Optimus who dropped his hand off of Smokescreen. "I don't have...much time..." He whispered.

"Optimus, please! Don't die on me!" Alexis says. "You promised you won't leave me alone!" Optimus looked at her.

"Alexis, I will never leave you. Even when you cannot see me, I will always be in your spark, as you are in mine." He said. Smokescreen was pacing around the cave, doubting he will ever become a Prime. He is not ready for that kind of responsibility. Alexis bit her lip as she cried more.

"Oh my god...why does this have to happen? Please, god, help us..." Alexis cried out.

"...Alexis, be strong for me. And you will become a strong Psyche...just like Hope." Optimus whispered. He used his finger to stroke Alexis's ponytail. "I...love you, Alexis. You...have been...a good sparkling...to me..." Alexis gripped on his finger and cried. He's dying. Smokescreen watched with sadness. He wouldn't want his leader to die right now.

"I love you...Optimus..." Alexis whispered. Hearing his last sigh, Alexis looked up to see his optics turn dull. He's gone. She then felt something below his chest plates. She instantly got off of him and landed her bottom on the ground and backed up a bit to see his chest open and a blue light appeared. His matrix. Alexis shook her head, tears are falling. "OPTIMUS!" She screamed throughout the cave, which made the bats fly around startled.


End file.
